Superstar Kogal Ran
by anon azure
Summary: Ran becomes a star and meets a person from her past... while Rei confesses... what'll happend to Ran after so many things happening... find out...please read    and please enjoy  DISCONTINUED
1. a saturday fun trip

**Anon notes:** Hello anon is back! I LOVE GALS!!! "Especially the love story of RanXRei… sorry for all those who oppose. This is my first GALS story just be honest on what you think. Well that's all I can say on with the story…♫♪

­­­­­­­­­­

**Street#01: A Saturday Fun Trip…**

**Saturday [10:00 a.m.**

"man am gonna be late!!!!!!"

Ran shouted as she rush down stairs to the kitchen to get a piece of bread for breakfast.

"what the hurry?... it's Saturday there's no school or duty…"

Yamato and Sayo said at the same time while they rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"exactly! Me, Miyu and Aya have plans for the whole day… it starts at 8… we're gonna go shopping, go around Shibuya, eat delicious food and at noon we're gonna meet up with Yuuya, Tatsuki and Rei for arcade and karaoke..." **(she said all this with just one breath)...**

"well you better hurry it's already 8:45 you know"

Yamato said pointing at the wall clock.

"WHAT!!!!"

Ran ate her bread with one big bite that it almost choked her good thing that Sayo handed her a glass of milk to wash down the bread in her mouth.

**Meanwhile at the Shibuya train station…**

"This is it Shibuya…"

a lady said confidently, she was wearing a light brown jacket, a blouse that had an ocean design. She also wore heels. Her hair was a bit darker than her jacket.

"Fuyuko… are you sure we'll find someone here…"

a man said beside her carrying a large brown bag, he wore a cap, a simple black shirt with jeans.

"don't worry… we'll find someone"

**At the park…**

"Ran's taking a long time isn't she?" Aya said with a worried face

"Hey you know how Ran is even if she's the one who set the time, she's always the one last… that's why she's always late at school… I'm sure she overslept again…"

Miyu answered with a smile.

"giggle… I'm sure your right…"

"Hey guys!!! Sorry I'm late!!!"

Ran came running through the crowd waving at them, and when she got to Miyu and Aya she was out of breath.

"pant, pant, I'm…pant…sorry…guys…"

"hey take it easy Ran, to need to breath, slow down…"

Miyu told Ran as she patted Ran's back to calm her.

"Miyu's right you shouldn't push yourself to hard"

Aya said as she observed Ran breathing heavily.

"Okey I'm all better.. LET'S GO AND HAVE SOME FUN !!!!!"

Ran shouted as she raised her fist to the sky.

**Shopping Mall…**

"wow so cute…"

commented when she saw the light brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied to it's neck like a gift.

"hey, I think I'll buy this for my Yamato-dear"

Miyu said while holding a red shirt with white letter that says 'I'm with my pretty girlfriend'.

"man your nuts about Yamato aren't you"

Ran told her frankly **(as she sweat-dropped anime style)** she thinks that boys are a waste of time. Since she never experienced true love or any serious relationships ever since she started high school.

"I'm beat let's get something to eat shall we…"

Aya said as she was about to tell Ran that she hadn't had a serious relation in ages.

**Buggie Tasty…**

"wow, this place is cool"

Ran said as she entered the glass doors. The restaurant had a tropical yet elegant theme, it had pictures of sunsets and other painting that would definitely get anyone's eyes.

"wow…I'll take the…uh…um… I CAN"T CHOOSE THEY'RE HAVE SUCH TASTY NAMES!!!!"

Ran burst out and dropped the menu on the floor she held her head as if it was in a lot of pain. All the other customers stared as they all sweated-dropped at Ran who couldn't make up her mind on what to have for lunch.

"RAN!! Calm down I'll order for you okay..?"

Miyu suggested.

"okay… Aya let's grab a seat"

Aya nodded and followed Ran to the table that faced the giant window.

At the other table a lady with a light brown jacket and a man that wore a cap, caught Aya's eyes. Aya thought that they might be foreigners and returned her attention on Ran who still had a headache on just choosing what to eat.

"Fuyuko I'm starting to doubt that we'll find anyone here to meet the expectations of our superiors."

"we'll find someone. Don't lose hope my dear Mori. I have a great feeling that we'll find someone here…… I'm sure of it."

A man wearing a black hooded shirt came running and grabbed the man's bag then dashed through the door.

"Hey!? My Bag!!! Somebody stop him" Mori shouted.

"Ran!" Aya called out to Ran.

"leave it to me guys…"

Ran said with full confidence and dashed out chasing the hooded man.

"HEY!!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Ran shouted through the crowd as she kept up with the pursuer.

'Shit.. Ran Kotobuki..' the man thought as he kept running through the crowd.

"that's it!! I'm pissed of!!"

Ran shouted as she released her high-heeled boomerang attack. Her boot shot the guy straight at the back of his head And fell hard on the ground. Ran approached the guy and grabbed his shirt, just enough to sit him up and Ran looked straight at his eyes.

"Listen buddy! Nobody is allowed to poison the peaceful air here in Shibuya! Your making a big mistake crossing my territory if all your just gonna make a mess here! I'll let you go for now but if you ever do something like this again… I won't hesitate to let you live to see another day!"

Ran finished her speech and dropped the guy on the ground with a 'pissed of' look. Then the guy ran away and never dared to look at Ran.

"RAN!!!"

Miyu and Aya came calling out to Ran who picked up the bag that got taken. Miyu and Aya were followed by the lady and the guy wearing a cap.

"here this yours?"

Ran asked the guy wearing a cap.

"yes thanks a lot… that was amazing…"

"nothing's impossible for a kogal"

Grumble

They all paused as they heard the grumbling sound which seemed coming from Ran's stomach.

"sorry……I'm really hungry"

Ran said in an apologetic way.

"well be careful okay we got to go now"

Ran said as she waved goodbye to the two people.

"she's pretty amazing isn't she Fuyuko?.."

"Yes…… amazing indeed…"

**Anon notes:** well that's what I thought of so far… if you don't know Tsukasa… find out in the next coming up episodes. Please review and tell me what you think okey… ♫♪

**Anon Azure signing off….**


	2. karaoke star

**Anon notes:** hello everyone me again reporting here's the continuation of Superstar Kogal Ran. Please enjoy and you won't find out who the person of Ran's past is but in the later episodes…♫♪

**Step#02: Karaoke star**

**Palm tree café [12:45 p.m.**

"what's taking Ran so long"

Mami complained as she held on to Yuuya's arm.

"what if something happened to my dear-Ran"

Tatsuki panicked.

"hey calm down Ran's a strong girl…… besides Miyu and Aya's with her"

Yuuya said trying to calm down Tatsuki who was about to climb up a palm tree.

"hmph"

Was all Rei could express since he was only forced to come by Ran.

**Flashback 2 days ago**

"Hey! Rei!!" Ran came waving at Rei who only finished working at his job.

"I was wondering are you free on Saturday? Cause me, Miyu an Aya are planning on a…"

"No……"

Rei replied without letting Ran finish her sentence.

"but… I wasn't even done…"

"I know but I know your intensions…"

Rei replied coldly and confidently.

"how are you sure of my intensions?... we're only gonna have a bit of fun on Saturday… come on Aya's gonna be there…"

Ran tried to reason, but only the thought of Ran setting him up for Aya… he doesn't like it one bit.

'if only you knew…… that I'd only go because of you……'

Rei thought and became oblivious to Ran's presence.

"Rei… Rei… earth to Rei are you there?"

Ran called out as she waved her hand up and down at Rei's face.

"huh…ahem…anyway I won't go"

Rei suddenly said calmly to cover up his spacing out.

"oh… come on… I'll annoy you until you agree…"

Ran gave a threat to Rei.

"as if you could annoy me the whole day…"

"fine then… you ask for it…"

"come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on… come on…"

Ran annoyed Rei for the last hour wherever Rei went.

"come on… come on… come on… com…"

Ran was cut off, as Rei placed his hand over her mouth.

"……if I go you'll stop annoying me?..."

Ran nodded seeing that she couldn't talk with his hand over her mouth.

"sigh… alright I'll go…"

Rei finally agreed.

"oh yeah.. I'm good…anyway promise?..."

"huh? you don't trust me?"

"no… now…put your pinky up…"

"why?……"

"just do it"

Rei did as Ran told him to, and Ran's pinky grabbed Rei's pinky and had a pinky swear.

"cross my heart and hope to die,

Stick a needle in my eye,

If I'm telling you a lie,

Then strike my heart,

And hope to die…"

Ran released Rei pinky and Ran of waving good-bye to Rei.

**End of Flashback…**

'darn that girl, it's because of her I got dragged into this…'

Rei thought as Yuuya was still trying to calm Tatsuki down. **(Rei's lying he just wants to be with Ran… he he he he he).**

"Hey guys sorry we're a bit late!!"

Miyu waved as she came carrying Ran with her arm and Aya was on the other side of Ran carrying her Ran on her other arm.

"RAN!!!"

Tatsuki shouted as he came to Ran's aid

"what happened to her…"

Rei asked as he walked over Aya blushed like crazy after seeing Rei and his usual serious face and his careless but cool stance and calm aura.

"she… uh… chased a thief at the mall… she got tired actually…"

Aya tried to answer in a calm way. But couldn't seem to help herself be nervous around Rei. As Rei was looking at her then switched his attention to Ran.

"actually… she's just doing a drama since we had to cancel our order at 'Buggie tasty' cause of her chase with the bad guy…… Ran's actually just starving…"

Miyu calmly explained to everyone.

"…oh Ran my love let me have this chance to kiss you back to life…"

Tatsuki said as he drew Ran close to his lips. But then Ran woke up and punched Tatsuki right at his face.

"don't try or you'll die…"

Ran said as she stood up.

"wow she's finally awake, the little food-eating monster of Shibuya"

Rei said sarcastically.

"Yes that's right 'a food-eating monster witch underling of Shibuya…"

Mami added to Rei's comment.

"Hey!? Who invited you anyway?!?!"

"sorry Ran but Mami said she wanted to go with me…"

Yuuya admitted. Then…

Grumble

"your lucky I'm hungry Mami or I would've seriously kicked your butt by now…"

"oh really…?"

"I'll treat you…"

Rei suggested to Ran.

"really… Rei you're my savior………"

"but one condition… get up already you look like a beggar…it's embarrassing…"

Rei teased Ran.

"Hey! At least I'm a pretty beggar…"

Rei then actually, unbelievably had a little smile on his face. Aya saw this and felt a bit down.

After the took a little break at the 'Palm Tree Café'. They were of to KARAOKE.

**Room# 009**

"alright let's have a singing contest"

Ran shouted out and everyone agreed.

"of course I'll be the winner… I'll make sure that you'll embarrass yourself Kotobuki.."

"bring it on Mami… bring it on…"

**START…..**

Mami

-song: The Best Damn Thing

-points:89

Yuuya

-song: Perfect

-points:85

Rei

-song: I'm Still Here

-points:90

Miyu

-song: Unlimited **(OP song of samurai 7)**

-points:86

Aya

-song: When There Was Me And You

-points:86

Tatsuki

-song: A-I-TSU

-points:89

"it's your turn Ran…"

Aya reminded Ran as Ran was still searching for a song to sing.

"I'll sing this one"

Ran finally decided as she dialed the number.

"Ran always sang out of fun.. she never sang seriously before…"

Miyu remembered after being friends with Ran for a long time now.

The karaoke machine had "Life Is Like A Boat" on the screen as Ran started to sing.

Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day

dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

**(this song is the ED song of BLEACH… haven't watched it. Try it, it's cool.)**

**Outside room#009**

"I told you we won't find anyone"

Mori said in disappointment

"I guess your… wait do you hear that? It's coming from here"

The two peeked at the window and watched as Ran sang undisturbed.

Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu

inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore

Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne

Points:100

"oh yeah I'm the best! It's my birthday!!"

Ran shouted as she danced around with Tatsuki to celebrate her victory. While everyone else stared at Ran with disbelief, who could ever think that Ran… one of the worse students, defender of justice and a pretty DENSE girl could actually sing like an angel… They were all amazed at Ran's performance even Mami couldn't believe that she might actually admit defeat to Ran. Suddenly the doors burst open as the two eavesdroppers came in.

"PERFECT!!! Your absolutely the one were looking for…"

"huh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Everyone in the room said that.

"Kid your gonna be a STAR!!!"

"what?!?!?!"

**Anon notes:** Man that took a lot of thought. I actually had trouble thinking of the songs they should sing. I hope you'll like the coming up episodes. Of Ran starting her singing career in Shibuya, and a person from her past comes back for another chance. Bye now wait for the next street okey ♫♪

**Anon Azure signing off…….**


	3. i'll give it a shot

**Anon notes:** Hey… me again here's the third street/chapter on Superstar Kogal Ran. Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters now for the third. What do you think's gonna happened? RanXRei forever one-shot…

**Street#03: I'll give it a shot…**

"What?!"

Ran screamed in disbelief.

"a……a……a……star……?"

Aya and Miyu repeated as they can't believe what they're hearing.

"that's right a STAR… one who shines in glittering lights above all others… your voice is simply majestic like an angel sent from the heavens above…"

"Hey! Aren't you the lady this afternoon?"

Aya said as she remembered the lady that Ran helped this afternoon.

"oh that's right you're the girl that returned our bag back form that thief… thanks again and by the way I'm Kazumi, Fuyuko. A star searcher and… this is my assistant Haruzuki, Mori…"

Fuyuko introduced herself and her companion with her.

"hey… who are you? And what do you mean by 'you'll become a star'?"

Tatsuki asked who went in front of Ran.

"how pitiful… a STAR don't you know Hollywood?, and I happened to be a talent scout"

Fuyuko answered sarcastically.

"a talent scout?! But then…… why her?!"

Mami said furiously as she disagreed for Ran being found by a talent scout. Whoever thought this would happen to Ran.

"Are you deft girl?! Didn't you hear her sing?... like an angel…"

"That's enough Mori anyway I'm here for a proposition… I'd like you to be the our company's new singer…of course you'll originate in Shibuya…band have fame, riches and luxury… what do you say"

Fuyuko said this as she reached out her hand to Ran.

"this…is…all so sudden… I'm not sure what to do…I'll think about it…but first please excuse us…we're in the middle of our Saturday fun trip…"

Ran said confidently and with pride.

"alright, but if you made up your mind give me a call"

Fuyuko said this as she left the room. As the two strangers left the room, there was nothing to be heard. Not even a comment or reaction on what just happen. There was a complete silence. Until Ran had grabbed the mike and said…

"hey we were having fun weren't we?"

"Ran… how about the…"

"hey I said I'd think about it okay. Right now I just wanna have fun okay"

After that little event the resumed to the karaoke and took turns singing. While Rei just remained silent in the corner of the room and so did Aya on the other side. At times their eyes would meet, but not a single word would be said.

**The next day…**

**After school [3:45p.m.**

"I hate school…it's so boring…"

"come on Ran your just saying that cause you barely even try to pass"

"what different does it make?, and Aya's the best in class no doubt."

"huh? I'm not that good"

"don't be so modest Aya, Ran's right you are the best."

"giggle, thanks a lot Miyu"

The kogals walked around Shibuya and stopped at a bench in the park to rest. They had bought ice creams from as ice cream cart that they had just passed.

"Ran…"

Aya said nervously as Ran kept on liking her ice cream, as if this is the first ice cream she ever had in her life.

"what is it Aya?"

"umm…so…about yesterday did think about it?"

This question made Ran stop liking her ice cream. And complete silence filled the air.

"yeah… I think I'll give it a shot"

"ran finally answered.

"Ran?!"

Miyu said in this belief she can't believe what she was hearing 'Ran's leaving Shibuya? She can't…' Miyu tried to stop herself from being pessimistic but she just couldn't help herself.

"what about your parents Ran?"

Miyu finally said after thinking of a reason for Ran not to accept the offer.

"they're okay with it. Actually they were even kinda happy cause their daughter's gonna be a star they said…"

Ran answered as if it wasn't important at all.

"but……Ran…"

"don't worry Miyu. I'll tell them to keep me here in Shibuya… I actually rather be here than anywhere else… and if I am going somewhere else, I'll be sure to make them take you guys with me… KOGALS stick together forever… right?"

Ran told Miyu and Aya as she sensed their insecurity of the possibility that she might go some place else that's far from Shibuya.

"RIGHT!"

Miyu and Aya agreed.

"KOGALS FOREVER!!!"

The three shouted at the sky.

**Afternoon [5:30**

**At the Palm Tree Café…**

"miss Kotobuki. I hope you didn't wait to long"

Miss Fuyuko said as she came near Ran who sat at a table near the window.

"no not at all…"

Ran politely replied as Fuyuko took her seat across Ran.

"have you thought about it?"

"umhm"

Ran nodded.

"wonderful we'll need to have your parent's approval first then we could…"

"hey where is your company anyway? And what is it?"

"oh I haven't told yet have I?... 'young song' a company that specializes on developing the talents of today's youth, such as yourself…"

"young song… I think I've heard of it before let me think…"

**Exactly 10mins, 56secs and 09milisec... later…**

"hmmmmmmmm………………………………"

Fuyuko at this time already ordered 5 cups of latte., and drank all of them. While Ran still kept thinking about where she heard 'young song' before.

"yawn"

Was all there's left to do for Fuyuko.

"I remember now… Rei said it's a company where his boss gets cd's at times."

"are you talking about 'song drive' ?"

"yeah, you see that's where a friend of mine works"

"I see…… yes song drive is in a partnership with our company… anyway back to the topic 'young song' is only a train ride from Shibuya that's all…I'll give you the directions here."

"ALRIGHT!! when do I start?"

"tomorrow… after your class…"

"okay then… I gotta go…see you tomorrow…"

Ran went of as she waved goodbye.

'what an interesting girl…she'll surely be popular with her cheerful attitude…'

Fuyuko thought as she paid the bill and left.

**Anon notes:** Sorry if the location of the company isn't written I absolutely have no idea what're the places next to Shibuya. The next street is the street you'll meet once again the person from Ran's past. Look forward to it okay ♫♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	4. here's Kotobuki, Ran

**Anon notes:** Hello me again. Here's another street all ready for all of you. I am a person with out much to be said so um… read on and enjoy … oh yeah I almost forgot thanks to my first commentator "animesana4eva" thanks a lot for the support…I'll continue this story no matter what!!!♫♪

**Street#04: Here's Kotobuki, Ran  
**

**Lunch time at school…**

"Ran are you really going to do it?!"

Miyu asked as she sat down beside Ran on the bench while Aya sat at the other side of Ran.

"are you sure Ran?"

"don't worry guys… and besides I only said I'll give it a shot didn't I … also if I'm not qualified I'll just find something better to do at my free time…"

Ran said to calm her two best friends down.

"hey I just want you to know that me and Aya will be behind you and support you all the way… right Aya?"

"[nod right"

"thanks guys you're the best."

Ran said as she hugged her best friends tightly.

"hey summer's almost here"

Aya said after Ran released them from her embrace.

"yeah talk about perfect timing. I have the opportunity to be a star without worrying about school work."

Ran said as she got up and stretched her arm.

"Ran don't you have summer class?"

Miyu suddenly asked Ran. Ran stopped stretching and **(sweat-dropped****anime style) **as she looked at Miyu with sad eyes.

"you do don't you Ran?!"

"um……………………"

"how are you suppose to work and go to school at the same time?"

"……uh……it'll be fine……after all my class is in the morning…… so I'll go to work every afternoon……"

Ran reasoned as she turned her eyes away from Aya and Miyu.

"beside we're not even sure if Ran will get the job anyway…"

Aya suddenly bought up the topic.

"yeah your right Aya… so good luck Ran…"

"ha…don't worry I'm Kotobuki, Ran after all the best super gal ever…"

school bell rings

**Next day…**

"now lets see… I rod the train… so… I should get off at this station… ha piece of cake… I'll be there in no time…"

Ran said quietly while looking at the paper with the directions that Fuyuko gave her. Later the train had stopped and Ran got out at the indicated station. Ran walked around following the map and asked question on how to get to 'young song' with ever people that she met along the way. Ran got chased by a dog. Had caused a major traffic jam. Why? She walked right at the middle of the street while the light was turned on to green, she was too busy trying to figure out the map. **(poor Ran……)**

**Exactly… 45 mins, 30 secs and 06 milisec…later…**

Outside a huge glass building that reflected the beautiful azure sky, Fuyuko waited patiently outside and waited for Ran to arrive.

"[sigh where is that girl?"

Suddenly a girl came out of the curve crawling on her knees and was dizzy and had completely lost balance.

"Ran?!?!"

Fuyuko rushed over to see if Ran was alright she lifted Ran's head and tried to snap her out of her confused and exhausted world.

"Ran are you…… alright?"

"so……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………hungry…………"

Fuyuko **(sweat-dropped anime style)** and sighted as she thought…

'this girl is very different than most that I have worked with…oh well…'

"ms. Ran there's some food inside why don't we go in now."

Fuyuko suggested. Ran suddenly got on her feet and ran inside leaving miss Fuyuko behind.

"wow"

Was all Fuyuko could react as she went inside she saw Ran sitting down on the bench devouring a bento box that she bought at a little store in the corner of the main hall.

"this girl…………has a big appetite……"

After Ran had devoured her lunch, she followed Fuyuko in a big hall. Where she saw a lot of paintings and cd awards. They came across a double door and went in. Ran then saw lots of girls in their formal outfits some wore glittering tops and skirts. Ran was dazzled by the shiny things that reflected her eyes. And as Ran would do, every time Ran saw an item that she desired she'd walk up to the owner and say 'OH WOW!!! THIS IS SO CUTE!!! I ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THIS!!! WHERE DID YOU BUY IT?!' that's ran and miss Fuyuko would always have to drag her to not disturb the other girls. **(Ran is super natural in this story… are you enjoying yourself?... please do….)**

"um…miss Fuyuko.. who are those girls out there?"

"those are girls who are auditioning for a singing career… only one will be chosen out of all of them…"

"uh… dose that include me?"

"yes."

"hey wait just a moment! Nobody told me that I have to audition!"

"don't worry Ran. I believe that your talents are most wonderful and outstanding. I know that you'll be the one… but for now just wait here you'll be coming up soon…"

Miss Fuyuko was about to enter a double door across the room filled with girls.

"but wait… isn't this audition called by number? I don't have a…"

"here I took this number before you got here… so just wait for it okay ;-)"

Ran took the little paper from miss Fuyuko's hand the number was 59. Ran looked at the number that was currently being judged.

"number 57 huh. wow. Miss Fuyu-chan is full of surprises isn't she."

Ran laid back and watched the other girls practicing their voices while she just rested on her seat.

"number 58"

A man peeked from the double door across the room and a girl came running out sobbing. Then a new girl entered the room.

'wow they must be looking for someone extra good. This is kinda like 'AMERICAN IDOL' isn't it. It would be interesting if someone in there commented just like Simon…[chuckle'

The door opened once more and the girl came out with a long face.

"number 59"

Ran's number was called. She stood up from her seat and entered the room. She saw 5 judges sitting in a long table. She even spotted miss Fuyuko standing behind them.

'wow this is kinda like 'AMERICAN IDOL' only it has 2 extra judges and that guy on the end of the table may not look like Simon… but he kinda looks just as mean or worse than him'

Ran thought to calm herself down.

"your name miss…"

A female judge asked politely.

"huh… Kotobuki… Kotobuki, Ran…"

"and what will you be singing?"

Another judge asked Ran.

"I am a dreamer"** (this song is the 2****nd**** OP of the 2****nd**** season of 'CARDCAPTOR SAKURA')**

Ran answered with complete confidence as she took the mike and watched the guy **(extra) **who looked for the tape and started the player.. Ran closed her eyes as she listened to the music waiting for the part of the song where in she'll start singing…

I am a dreamer…

HISOMU PAWA

watashi no sekai

yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru

demo souzou wo shinai mono

kakerete'ru hazu

sora ni nukau kiki

no you ni anata wo

massugu mitsumete'ru

mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa

shinjiru sore wa dake de

koerarenai mono wa nai

utau you ni kiseki no you ni

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo

kitto kitto

odoroku kurai…

Ran finished her song and opened her eyes. She saw that the judges were somewhat in a trance. While miss Fuyuko gave Ran a 'two thumbs up'. She then snapped her fingers and the judges' trance had ended. Ran felt a bit nervous, uneasy of what the judges' might comment. She can't tell if the were amazed or disappointed by her voice.

"shall I call the next girl?"

Miss Fuyuko interrupted.

"wait for a moment miss Kotobuki…"

They have discussed about Ran's voice. Ran couldn't hear a word that they were saying but she didn't mind. She felt relaxed now knowing that she finished singing. And then the judges stood up. It seemed to Ran that they have made their decision.

"miss Kotobuki, Ran…"

"yes?"

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR YOUNG SONG'S NEW STAR!!!"

"Oh yeah it's my birthday…

Oh yeah whose the best…

It's Ran Kotobuki…

It's Ran Kotobuki…"

Ran sang the 'it's your birthday' thing and even danced in front of the judges. When she realized what she was doing she immediately stopped **(sweat-dropped)** and bowed for apology.

"tell the girls outside that we've found what were looking for…"

The man **(extra) **got out of the room and told the girls on what had happened. Miss Fuyuko approached Ran and whispered.

"you see… I told you… you'll be a star…;-) this is a new beginning Kotobuki, Ran…"

**Anon notes:** hey what's up?... How's the story good? I have no idea so if there is any comment, suggestions or even violent reactions please review I'll be sure to consider it… except if it's about Aya not ending up with Rei because RAN X REI FOREVER… AYA X REI FANS… ADMIT IT RAN X REI IS SO MUCH BETTER!!! Just kidding you have your opinions and I've got mine………so…………review please……♪♪♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	5. starry night with you

**Anon notes:** Hello, hello me again I certainly hope that you've enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway here's another chapter so get ready this is the chapter that you'll all get to meet the person from Ran's past enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews… ♪♪♪ **(if you are wondering what this notes means… it means **_**la la la **_**you see I like singing la la la while typing this story forgive me if it freaks you out…) ** now on with the story…

**Street#05: Starry Night With You…**

Ran had planned a gather at the groove café near where 'young song' was located to tell them the good news.

'it's still only 3:00 p.m. I hope they could come.'

Ran thought, as she was supposing to go to the café she then saw a sale at a nearby store and as Ran Kotobuki how could she resist…… **(you all know what happens right…)**

**The Groove…**

At the café Miyu, Aya, Rei, Yuuya, Maki, Tatsuki and Haure tagged along as well. Was already there sitting at a long table, and had already ordered some food for themselves. **(except Tatsuki... he's sad to say…broke…)** they all waited patiently Ran took a sit between Rei and Tatsuki. While Aya took a sit at the other side of Rei **(she was completely blushing) **Miyu sat next to Harue at the opposite of where Aya was sitting.

"What is this about Kotobuki?!, you've interrupted a very important schedule of mine"

Maki said in an irritated voice.

"who invited you anyway huh?!"

Ran shouted at Maki's face.

"are you trying to pick a fight with me Kotobuki?!"

"maybe I am… but I'm not in the mood to win… maybe I'll let you win on purpose this time…"

"grrrr…… you'll pay for that insult Kotobuki…"

They stared at each other with lighting **(the anime effect in which two enemies stare at each other and there's a lighting connection in their eyes..)**

"here they go again…"

Miyu commented.

"they always act like little children… they never change…"

Harue added a more specific comment on those two.

"can we get this over with… I still have a job to do you know…"

Rei said snobbishly. The connection ended in a 'HMPH' between the two and Maki sat back down on her seat.

"okay fine mister-know-it-all-self-centered-think-I'm-the-best-guy-aroud-jerk-parasite…"

Ran teased Rei.

"thank you miss idiotic-moronic-demonic-worse dress witch-worse grade achiever-easily scared-broke gal of the universe…"** (comment: OUCH what an insult fight)**

"mwha ha ha ha ha…good job on the insult Otohata!!!"

Maki laughed so hard on Rei's insult and so did Harue. Rei said this with a sinister smile on his face Ran turned away and ignored his insulting face.

"anyway… as most of you know I was asked by a talent-scout to be a singer. Yesterday I had to do an audition… and…I…was………………………………………………………………ACCEPTED as the new singer of 'young song' the freshest star-in-the-making!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

REACTIONS:

Tatsuki: WOW I knew you could do it RAN♥♥♥

Yuuya: WOW congrats…

Maki: hmph…

Harue[just silent

Aya: great job Ran!

Miyu: that's great!!!

Rei[no comment just hid a slight smile on his face

"ha ha ha ha ha ha… I'm Ran Kotobuki the best kogal of Shibuya!!!"

"that's it?!"

Maki asked.

"uh…pretty much…"

"well I got things to do so see ya.., don't wanna be ya…… let's go my Darling…"

Maki said as she stood up from her chair and grabbed Yuuya's arm.

"sorry guys bye. Congrats Ran…"

Yuuya said as he left with Maki. Harue also stood up from her seat and was about to leave.

"you too Harue?"

Maki asked Harue as she was about to leave.

"yeah I've got stuff to do… see ya…"

"Ran my love… I would love to celebrate with you…but I have a part-time job I'm afraid, see you tomorrow my lovely Ran…"

Tatsuki said and left.

"Ran it was great news… congratulations but I have to go.. I still have to go to Yamato… see you tomorrow Ran"

Miyu went away while waving good-bye. Only Rei, Aya and Ran were left at The Groove Café. Then at the silence Aya's phone rang.

"Hello…oh mom… yeah… I'll be home soon…"

Aya placed her phone back in her bag and said.

"sorry guys but I gotta go…"

"alright see you later Aya…"

Ran said to Aya. Rei was still sitting on the table while Ran waved goodbye at her. Even though she knows that Rei likes Ran more then he likes her. She was fine because now she understood that all she wanted was Rei to be happy. No matter how painful it is to her. When Aya was out of sight Ran sat down and leaned on the table for a few minutes. Ran then lifted her head and saw Rei still there with her.

"what are you doing here? Didn't you say you've got work?"

"I lied…"

"why?"

"I'm annoyed with so many people around… I had to say something… and besides it stopped you and Maki from fighting didn't it?..."

"I guess your right…… you know you could go if you want……"

Silence filled the air between the two as Ran waited patiently for a reply.

"wan… wanna…go with me?"

Rei suddenly asked out of the blue.

"where?"

"a bar of a friend of mine since you're gonna be a singer and all…it should be no problem…"

"well?..."

"my treat…"

"okay let's go!!!!!"

Ran shouted as soon as she heard it was his treat. They left Palm Tree Café and went to a place in the part of the city filled with lights from buildings, hang-outs, stores and cars. Even though it's too bright to see the stars it was like the sun never left the sky. Only this time with dazzling lights. Rei led Ran in a small street, Ran was unfamiliar about the place.

**Corbin Cabin**

"huh Corbin Cabin? Funny I've never been here before…"

Ran said a bit confuse since it's her first time at that place.

"that's because you don't go down this road very much…"

Rei opened the door. There Ran saw a stage in front a bar at the back and tables on the middle and some sofas and coffee tables at the side of the whole place. The venue was wonderful it had painting on the walls and the furniture's were in a dark color, but had a sense of a cool aura around them.

"Rei my friend… it's been a while…"

A man with shoulder length chestnut colored hair, dark shades, wore a dark brown jacket and jeans as well.

"yeah.. it has been a while since I've been here…"

"wow this is the first time I've seen you, little lady… so I'm Kazune, Natume. And you are?"

"Ran Kotobuki. Pleasure to meet you."

Ran said in her usual confident stance. After all she is in her territory.

"Ran Kotobuki. WOW Pleasure to meet you miss Kotobuki, grab a sit"

Ran bowed for thanks and went to sit at a maroon colored sofa and sat down as a waiter attended to her. While Natsume took Rei to a corner and asked.

"hey man is that your girlfriend?"

"no."

"oh, so she's available."

"shut up. That girl has a boyfriend."

While saying this Rei looked at Ran who was listening to the singer on stage.

"you… like her don't you….?"

Rei blushed and hid his eyes with his raven colored hair.

"don't worry I've got a plan…"

Natsume left Rei confused. Rei ordered a drink and went over to Ran who enjoyed the scenery and imagined the song that was being sang.

"enjoying yourself I see"

"yeah I kinda like this place. It's relaxing."

"really? I go here every time I need to clear my mind."

"that sounds cool… for a nerdy guy like you…"

As the two chatted Natsume was at the stage about to announce the next singer anyone can sing.

"alright everyone, let's hear it from my good friend Rei Otohata and his friend Ran Kotobuki for the next song"

"WHHAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Both Rei and Ran reacted.

"come on choose any song , don't be shy…"

The crowd cheered for them. They had no choice they stood up from they're seat and went up on stage. Ran took the mike while Rei took the other one. Now they had to choose a song.

"do you know 'at the beginning'?"

Ran asked Rei in a whisper.

"yeah. Let's get this over with okay."

"yeah"

The music started to play and the lights went low as Ran and Rei prepared to sing.

**(okey then this song is the ED theme of Anastasia. Haven't watched it yet?... you should…)**

AT THE BEGINNING

**Ran:**

We were strangers starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we had to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

**Rei:**

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I had lost hope you were there to remind me

**Ran and Rei:**

This is the start…

**CHORUS**

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

**Ran:**

We were strangers on a crazy

Adventure

**Rei:**

Never dreaming that our dreams

Would come through

**Ran and Rei:**

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you…

**(repeat chorus)**

**Ran and Rei:**

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Now I won't be alone in the dark

Now all of our dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothings gonna tare us apart

**(repeat chorus…Rei only until flowing while Ran ohhhhs,**

**Ran joins Rei at the 2****nd**** life is a road…)**

**Ran and Rei:**

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river and I wanna keep going on…

**Ran:**

Starting out on a journey

**Ran and Rei:**

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river and I wanna keep going on…

**Ran:**

At the beginning with you…………………

The song ended and everyone applauds and cheered cause of their great voice chemistry. Ran looked at Rei and smiled at him. Unexpectedly Rei gently smiled back at Ran. This sight made Ran blush and her heart beat faster.

'why am I so nervous all of a sudden?'

Ran asked herself and tried to ignore the beating of her heart at Rei's smile. Rei then held Ran's hand and smiled at her and whispered.

"great job Ran…"

Ran blushed like crazy. Natsume came up the stage to congratulate them.

"hey that was great"

"thanks oh shoot… I gotta go it's eight my dad's gonna kill me…"

Ran said as she looked at her wrist watch. While Natsume was pushing Rei slightly to Ran. **(you can call it a friend-telepathy)**

'take her home man it's a great chance to spend some time alone with her dude.'

And as if Rei understood he…

"I'll take you home Ran I'm going home as well anyway……"

"sure that's great… all though…"

"[sigh I'll treat your fair home…"

"really… yehey… Rei you're the best…"

Rei sighted deeply. Then Ran and Rei left 'Corbin Cabin'. Before leaving Rei looked at Natsume and Natsume gave him a two-thumbs-up and his shades shined in the light. While Rei sweat-dropped. On the train Ran and Rei sat together, Ran kept looking outside. And Rei would take a peek at her and would hide his face and blush.

"um…Ran…"

"yeah?"

"what are you looking at?"

"the sky…"

"it's so pretty… although you can't see the stars clearly with all this light around…"

"yeah………Ran I ………huh?"

As Rei was about to say something **(all Ran X Rei fans would love to hear Rei say it but didn't…aw man…)** he saw Ran leaned on his shoulders and fell asleep. Rei smile gently and kissed Ran's forehead and whispered…

"have a good rest……… Ran…………"

**Anon notes:** KYAAAAAA ♥♥♥ that's so cute isn't it?! More confusing twist and turns in the coming up chapters… Are you eager to know Ran's person-from-the-past? The chapter's coming up real soon. When I've got time to slack of school for a while ♪♪♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	6. dance with a storm

**Anon Azure:** Hellloooo my good people. thanks to all those who read my story so far and for those who support me to continue. Here's another chapter of Superstar Kogal Ran. ENJOY THIS ONE…I HOPE…♪♪♪

**Street#06: Dance With A Storm…**

**At the recording studio of 'young songs'…**

Ran was inside the studio and she was singing and her voice was being recorded.

Tell me nanimo wakarai no demo

You say itsumo sonna kotoba mo

Surechigau dake no you find another way

Owaiteru sekai wo tobishite you know?

Hello hello it's a new world

Hikari yori hayaku monkuro no supiido de

Hello hello it's a new world

Jikan yori touku kakenukeru you fre so

Far away

Yo hooo… Yo hooo…

**(this is the OP of .hack sign// legend of the twilight)**

"great job Ran. You did well today."

"thanks miss Fuyuko..."

"you seem to be in a really good mood Ran…"

"yeah…well I guess I had a really good sleep last night…"

'I wonder what happen after I fell asleep on the train…hmmm'

**Flashback**

Let's see I fell asleep in the train……………………………and when I woke up it was already morning and I was on my bed………

**End of Flashback**

"I wonder what happened………hmmm……"

**While In Shibuya…**

Miyu, Aya, Yamato and Rei were going to watch a movie.

"[blush um…… Rei…… is there anything you want for the show……"

"no thanks"

"how about you Yamato-honey anything you want?"

"Miyu I'm the man here I should be the one asking that…"

"you're so sweet Yamato-honey♥♥♥"

Rei tured to Aya and asked…

"why is there only the 4 of us?"

"[blush well… Tatsuki had work to do… Harue and Maki and Yuuya are doing something… and Ran had a recording today so she couldn't come… you and Yamato were the only ones free…"

Rei turned away from Aya and hid his eyes. While Aya wanted to ask something but didn't bother and went to the snack counter. Miyu saw Rei slighty blushing from afar. Yamato followed Aya to the counter and Miyu went near Rei and remembered what had happened last night………

**Flashback last night**

After the train stopped at Shibuya Rei carried Ran all the way to the police station where Yamato works. Rei comes in and both Yamato and Miyu were shocked to see Rei carrying Ran on his back and his not complaining or even cares.

"Ran fell asleep on the train"

"you could've just woke her…"

Yamato said to Rei. Rei hid his eyes and said…

"she was sleeping so soundly…"

Rei explained to Yamato. Miyu looked at Rei and have noticed that Rei was slightly blushing. While his eyes were set on Ran as Yamato took a blanket from the other room and covered Ran.

"thank you Rei. I'll take her home after my shift."

Rei left with his face all red.

**End of Flashback**

'Rei really likes Ran from the start until now………but…………what about Aya Rei?………'

Miyu thought deeply and had a sad face.

**Back at 'young songs' head quarters**

"wow… you were able to eat your high class lunch in less than 3 minutes…"

Miss Fuyuko said as she looked at Ran drinking her iced-tea with 3 empty plates in front of her.

"yeah… I never had this kind of food before and I ain't wasting anything…so are you gonna eat that?"

Miss Fuyuko smiled and gave her food to Ran and she watched Ran who she thought was none of any girls she had ever met before. After eating lunch they went to the office to see Mr. Takashi who was the head of 'young song'.

"welcome miss Ran and Fuyuko… take a sit…"

Ran and Fuyuko sat in opposite direction from each other. They both sat in leathered chairs with an ebony colored coffee table in front of them.

"you have done well so far miss Ran… I just want both of you to know that we'll be sending you record to a pop singer who needs an opening act… if we're lucky it might be you Ran…"

"thank you very much…"

"that is all and miss Fuyuko will be your manager in this world of fame…"

"huhhh?! Miss Fuyu-chan?... I thought you were only a talent scout……"

"I can be a manager too you know…I look forward in working with you…"

Ran and miss Fuyuko left the room and went to the hall.

"well that's all there is today you can go now Ran……uh…….Ran?..."

Miss Fuyuko tried to look where Ran went when she finally found her Ran was being treated by boys and was being pampered.

"thank you you're all very kind…"

'[sweat-drop……then sigh Ran is very frank…'

It was already 3:30 p.m. when miss Fuyuko offered to give Ran a ride home. But then it started to rain really hard.

… and it looks like a storm is heading to Japan everyone please stay inside your homes and be very careful…

"I don't think you'll be able to go ho……"

As miss Fuyuko was about to tell Ran something Ran was actually celebrating about the coming storm. Miss Fuyuko thought she'd be…sad but instead she was rejoicing…

"Ran aren't you worried about not getting home?"

"are you kidding it's great!!!"

"why is that?"

"because storm means no school, and no school means no test, and no test means no studying… and not going home means no chores…"

"my aren't you optimistic…but what about your parents…"

As miss Fuyuko looked at Ran, Ran was already calling someone on her phone.

"hello…mom…yeah a storm's coming and I can't come home…what?... where will I stay… at my manager's house…yeah…bye mom take care…"

Ran place her phone in her bag and lean on the car seat.

"manager's… house?..."

"yup I would stay in a hotel but everyone knows I completely broke…"

Fuyuko sighted and agreed that Ran would stay at her house until the storm subsides. The stop at a huge house. Ran was flabbergasted.

"unbelievable…………"

"come on in Ran you might catch a cold…"

Ran went inside and was amazed there was about ancient relics at each room she pasted.

"this will be your room for the time being…"

Fuyu-chan said as she opened a slide door that reviled a stupendous room. Ran was amazed and lied down on the floor.

"this is better than a hotel…"

"I wonder if my brother's home…"

"brother…… you've got a brother?..."

"yes my younger brother Tsukasa he just came back a few months ago from Shibuya. You'll meet him later you can use my old kimono in the closet Ran. Make yourself comfortable."

Fuyu-chan left the room leaving Ran in the huge room. Ran stretched on the floor that was so clean. If it was a glass floor you'd see your face clearly.

'Tsukasa huh?... I've heard that name before it sort of reminds me of someone…… but I can't remember where……'

Ran sighted deeply and decided to take a look at the kimono Fuyu-chan had mentioned. Ran open the cabinet and saw a wonderful kimono. It was red and had silver linings on the edge of the sleeves. It also had a medium butterfly design at the upper part.

"WOW (.) it's so cute!!!! I'll wear it now…"

Ran went out of the room and straight to the living room where there was a cute wooden table in front of the T.V.,. Ran sat down waiting for miss Fuyuko. The slide door opened and Ran greeted the person properly since she thought it was miss Fuyuko. But Ran's eyes widened it wasn't miss Fuyuko she saw, but Tsukasa………

**At the movies…**

Aya, Yamato, Miyu and Rei were watching a scary movie. Rei seated next to Aya and Miyu seated with her darling Yamato. Aya was too nervous around Rei she wasn't even as scared as Miyu through the scary scenes she was in a trance on Rei. A zombie came up the screen and everybody in the movie house screamed. Miyu screamed and was almost crying of fear Yamato then embraced her.

"don't worry Miyu…"

"Yamato……"

"I'm here for you……"

"oh Yamato…"

Then another scary scene appeared and this time Miyu jumped from her seat to Yamato's lap. And this scene even woke Aya from her trance. She then realized that she was leaning on someone. She looked up and saw Rei staring at her she blushed x10 her usual blush on Rei. Aya immediately got up.

"I'm……sorry……Rei……I……didn't……mean……to……"

"it's fine."

Rei then turned away from Aya and looked at the screen he didn't even bother to say anything or look at Aya. He just watched the movie quietly. This made Aya down and sad.

'I'll never be able to……… have a chance…… with Rei… not ever……'

**Anon notes:** I apologize for the Aya X Rei fans I only gave Aya a minor heartache. If you don't remember Tsukasa… I'll refresh your minds in the next chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed the double story at this chapter… that's it… review please…fans of this story after calculating and arranging all my thoughts or chapters of this story…I have calculated that this story may end up with more than 15 chapters I hope you'll support me till the end of the story……thanks for the support……♪♪♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	7. past encounter

**Anon notes:** Hey do you guys know who TSUKASA is???? Read on to find out… thanks for the reviews again and that is all I can say… sorry if chapter 7 took this long. School stuff, you know how it is… oh and I DON'T OWN SUPER GALS!!!! ♪♪♪♫ oh and I'm in a new style now!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#07: Past Encounter…**

**Back in Fuyuko-san's house…**

Ran was still on her guard not even blinking just kept looking at Tsukasa.

"why the hell are you here?"

Ran said furiously as if she was gonna attack him or something.

"Ran…… I can explain……"

"oh your home Tsukasa…"

The battle aura in the room was disturb as Fuyuko-san entered the room.

"what is this guy here?!"

Ran said demanding an immediate answer expecting that he might have broken in.

"oh… his my younger brother… the one I mentioned earlier…"

Then Ran turned to Tsukasa who was down on the floor and he looked scared. Also there was a complete silence in the room.

"do……… you……… know each other?..."

Fuyuko-san suddenly broke out a question to brake the silence filling the room. Ran turned away from Tsukasa to Fuyuko-san.

"yeah we did sort of………"

**(this is for all those who don't know TSUKASA… he was Ran first love in high-school… she was so-in-love with him, she even calls him all kinds of lovey-dovey names… but her heart was badly broken after she found out that he was paid by a school mate of hers who hated Ran for punching her boyfriend 'forgot her name'… but in the end Tsukasa couldn't hurt Ran for he has fallen in-love with Ran… for the stuff that she does… but after that Ran convinced herself that she was just excited to love someone… she turned down Tsukasa's confession for his love for her, but she was definitely hurt by that experience……..)**

After about 5 minutes Ran told Fuyuko-san what had happened between them in Shibuya…

"I see…… then you must be the girl then…"

"huh???"

"you see Ran Tsukasa ran away from here… it's all because of an argument he had between our father… our father called him the 'BLACK SHEEP' of the family…"

"that's pretty harsh…"

"…yes… well after I found out that he was in Shibuya I tried to call him but would never answer if it was me nor anyone of our family………"

She paused as Tsukasa came in with some tea and served it to Fuyuko and Ran and left the room without saying a word.

"…Tsukasa called out of the blue one day… he said that he decide to come back home…… when he came home… he told me about a girl in Shibuya that made him change his mind and come home…… the #01 kogal in Shibuya… that's what he said…"

Ran paused and held her cup of tea tightly she hid her eyes and said…

"he……he really said that?..."

"yes he did… he said because of her……… I'll do my best to change…… after that he got a job here at his hometown and even helps the needy now…… it's quite a change you know……"

After saying this Fuyuko-san took a sip from her tea. Ran looked at her and suddenly asked a question that popped in her head.

"um…… so why is there only the two of you here?"

Fuyuko-san stopped and place down her tea and looked down on it.

"he pasted away… a year ago… before Tsukasa came back…"

"I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"no… it's fine although it did shock Tsukasa… so now I'm in charge of everything… it's kin of cool actually… being in command and all… but it's also a bit lonesome…"

Tsukasa then came in the room and sat quietly on the corner of the room.

"well then I'll get dinner ready……"

Fuyuko-san said and left the room. Leaving Ran and Tsukasa alone in the room. There was a gap and there was a complete silence none of them bothered to talk to each other not even a meet of the eye was made.

"Ran……………… I…………………"

Before Tsukasa could say anything else Fuyuko-san came in the room holding a huge bowl and said **"dinner time…" **

Fuyuko-san placed the bowl at the center of the table.

"Tsukasa… could you get some plates ready please…"

Tsukasa left the room and entered the kitchen. Ran just sat down on her place and was deep in thoughts.

"Ran do you…… have a boyfriend…?"

"whaa…… what?!... um……… yeah…… his name's Tatsuki he's a really funny guy…… he makes me smile all the time…"

"really… that's nice…"

After they're little chat Tsukasa came in the room with 3 plates, rice bowls and cups. Fuyuko-san was about to help Tsukasa when the phone rang.

"I'm really sorry Ran could you help Tsukasa… I need to answer the phone…"

"but……"

Fuyuko-san went to the other room and answered the phone. Ran stared at Tsukasa for quite some time. She still couldn't believe that the first guy she ever liked and dumped her for cash was right in front of her. She couldn't say a word. And ever time she would open her mouth to say something, it would go to a complete blank. The silence broke when Tsukasa called Ran's name.

"uh… Ran… could you… um… help me set up the table?..."

Ran did not reply, she just took the rice bowls and the cups and began setting up the table. Tsukasa was quiet as well. Total silence filled the air around them. Tsukasa sat at the end of the table and Ran sat at the other table, Ran sneaked a peek at Tsukasa, to her surprise Tsukasa was all red like crazy, he was also shaking as if there was an earthquake or something. Ran blushed and thought.

'what's the matter with him? is he sick or something…'

"hey Tsukasa… are you okay? You don't have a fever do you?..."

Ran placed her hand on Tsukasa and felt his forehead. She seemed to have gotten over from Tsukasa's presence, as Ran hand was still on Tsukasa's forehead. Tsukasa blushed and his heart was beating like crazy as if a train just passed through. Ran took her hand and placed it on her own forehead.

"hmmm… your not that hot… must be the rain huh…"

"Ran…… about the time in Shibuya………"

"Tsukasa…"

"um…"

"the past is past … forgive and forget … that sort of crap… it was an experience the best GAL in Shibuya should prepare for next time that happens… be a 'man'… besides you renewed yourself right? It's no problem… beside I already punched you the last time, that's all you deserve for leading me on… anyway forget about it… happens to me all the time…"

[Ran does her usual Gal look smile then a thumps up.

"Ran… [smile right…"

"let's go Fuyu-chan's waiting for us."

"right."

That night they had dinner together and even played chess, which Ran lost to Fuyu-chan 5-1. Oh and case your wondering how Ran got a score of one… she pretended to accidentally hit the chess board and since Fuyu-chan doesn't remember how every piece was placed and Tsukasa was making some tea, Ran switched the places and she got a check mate on Fuyu-chan with the queen. And to Tsukasa 10-0 she couldn't fool him with her tricks. 10:30 p.m. it was getting late, Ran yawned and said that she'll get to bed. Ran went to her room, leaving Fuyu-chan and Tsukasa alone in the living room.

"Tsukasa…"

Fuyu-chan broke the silence between them. "huh?" reacted Tsukasa. Fuyu-chan looked at her tea cup and had a deep breath. This left Tsukasa very confused what could Fuyu-chan possibly ask him or tell him, he waited for Fuyu-chan to say something. Fuyu-chan looked at him directly with a serious yet suspicious look. Tsukasa [sweat-drop anime-style wondering what sick question his onee-chan will ask him.

"Tsukasa…"

"…yes?..."

"hmm… I was just wondering…"

"…yes?... onee-chan?..."

"do you…"

"hmm?"

"do you still like Ran?"

"I… I… I… [Tsukasa blushed like crazy **(he was so nervous he, almost dropped his tea cup and two plates that he was holding…) **

"oh what a cute love story… you led her on for cash and now you've fallen in love with her… muwa muwa muwa…**[making kissing noise dunno if this is how it sounds..sorry.**"

Fuyu-chan teased Tsukasa with delight, I mean who wouldn't enjoy teasing one's sibling?.

"why are you so mean to me sis?"

Tsukasa finally answered back all embarrassed his face all red.

"we're brother and sister… it's my job…" **[smiles evilly**

"unbelievable…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **I finally finished chapter 7. Anyway the mysterious Tsukasa is finally reveled. Please enjoy the up coming chapters it's full of surprises… thanks for the review Mitchy! (a.k.a. Michelle Rose G. Roxas) oh and for the other fans thanks a lot and yes… Mitchy and I know each other we're best friends…


	8. summer: mysterious girl

**Anon notes:** hello chapter 08 coming up I'm not someone with many words so let's just get with the story and I apologize for making all of you wait. So here we go. ♫♪ THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING animegirlsana4eva, crypidwonka, Hiyono-Narumi,.MiTcHYo7., minahoru and Hikari Manganji… for the reviews and the support!!♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#08: Summer: Mysterious girl…**

**School grounds at lunch time…**

It was the last day of school and as usual no one is happier than Ran who was shouting and screaming around school. She was telling 'whoo last day of school and I past just in time so I won't take summer classes I LOVE MY LIFE!!!!'. You know Ran and you can just imagine her joy of the ending school year. While all the other students **[sweat-dropped** they all can't blame Ran, who won't be happy in the last day of school… but isn't she over doing it? You can guess all of them thought that even Aya and Miyu thought the same.

While Ran was enjoying her end-of-the-school dance, she fell flat on the ground. Ran got up real angry and shouted…

"ALRIGHT WHO DID THAT?! WHOSE PICKING A FIGHT ON ME?!"

"KOTOBUKI COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"

To Ran surprise it was her home room teacher Tanaka-sensei. Ran went near the teacher's lounge window and was sweating. While Tanaka-sensei looked closer at Ran until their faces were inches apart. Ran stood firmly cause to her if it's Tanaka-sensei it can't be good. Then Tanaka-sensei asked Ran in a calm yet irritated voice almost a whisper.

"Kotobuki-san… what exactly are you doing… dancing and rejoicing? Do you want to take summer classes? Explain why are you acting like that? It's the last day of school and you were late and had no homework… why is that?..."

There was a pause Aya and Miyu hid behind bush close to where Ran was standing. Ran opened her mouth and was about to speak.

"Tanaka-sensei…"

"… yes?... I'm waiting Kotobuki-san…"

"on the way to school I was walking at the back of the school until a spaceship adopted me. Aliens that had green lumpy skin were going to do an experiment on me. But I beat those aliens with my karate. The sent me back down and it was getting late so I ran towards school but then a pack of wolves came as I took a short-cut through the park. The wolves attacked me, one of wolfs' with a scar stood up and said 'give me your homework!' 'NEVER' I said so they attacked me again I was able to run away but they got my bag and took my homework and ran away. There was no time to waste and I had to get to school but I was too late. And as for my strange behavior this lunch, I accidentally broke a seal on a rock and there cam out a wondering spirit, he said 'I will posses your body' but I refuse I fought him but he was too much for me, so he possessed me… and that's how it all happened Tanaka-sensei…"

"Ran's not good at giving straight answers… isn't she Miyu?"

"yeah that's so true…Aya…"

Aya and Miyu discussed this behind the bush **[sweat-dropped** at Ran's STUPID, UNBELIVABLE, IDIOTIC STORY WHO WOULD BELIEVE IT? They wondered. Then Ran got hit on the head several times by Tanaka-sensei with a white fan. And said with an angry and irritated voice…

"STOP LYING RAN!!! NOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?! TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!!"

"sir…… I fell over-slept and didn't bother to do my homework"

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, MORONIC, DEMONIC LITTLE SPOILED PRINCESS!!!!"

**[He was saying this while hitting Ran continuously non-stop until he was done.**

"alright you can go now and Ran one more lie and I'll definitely send you to summer school"

"yes sir."

Ran said giving Tanaka-sensei a salute and went away Aya and Miyu came out of the bush to Ran. Miyu place her hand on Ran's shoulder and patted it several times.

"you really should stop doing this Ran… I mean we're going to the next level of high-school… we should act more mature…"

"why bother Miyu? Tanaka-sensei will still be our teacher next year…[sigh you can say the nightmare's not over yet…[sigh so what do you guys plan this summer?"

"A DATE WITH YAMATO-DEAR!!!!"

"I shouldn't have asked… how 'bout you Aya?"

"I have advance summer class…"

"huh… oh Aya you should enjoy life and it's wonders like fun stuff and love an…"

Ran was interrupted by her cell phone she took it out off her bag and answered it.

"Hello"

"HI RAN MY LOVE♥♥♥"

"oh Tatsuki… what's up?"

"how about a date you and me♥ later once your done with your class, what about it huh? I just got paid from my job… what do you say? My treat!!!"

"ALRIGHT! TOMORROW AT 8:00! DON'T BE LATE!!!"

**[Aya and Miyu sweat-dropped with Ran's immediate answer… **As you know Ran doesn't care whose she'd be dating as long as it means FREE!.

"That's our Ran… right Aya?"

"yeah definitely…"

It was 3:23, 2 minutes before dismissal. Tanaka-sensei was saying a speech but with summer just 2 minutes away do you expect anyone to listen? especially Ran who was counting down every second to go before summer. 60 seconds thought everyone staring directly and undisturbed on the clock. 50 seconds. 40 seconds. 30 seconds. 20 seconds they were grabbing their bags secretly and was only waiting for the remaining 15 seconds before the burst out of those doors like wild animals starving to get some food. Everyone counted silently.

10…… 9…… 8…… 7…… 6…… 5…… 4……

Three seconds left. Everyone was sweating and nervous.

3……

Two seconds before those bell rings and those doors open and their free from school work.

2……

Shopping sprees… swimming… napping… karaoke… sun bathing… reading comics…hot springs… sleep over… no text books… math… projects… homework… and their only two seconds away from all those things.

1……

0……

The school bell rang and everyone shouted and screamed 'school's over!' they charged out of the door all struggling to get out. You can barely breathe through the compressed crowd. Ran got out and leaned flat on the wall; while Aya and Miyu were still in the classroom waiting for everyone to clear the door and expecting Ran waiting for them outside. After 5 minutes the door was completely cleared and Ran was still laying flat on the wall. Miyu and Aya took they're bags and went out the classroom and pulled Ran from the wall.

"are you alright Ran?"

"yeah… barely… but… still… alive…but what the heck… it's finally summer…"

Ran then fell on the floor while Miyu and Aya stood her up. They walked out of the school together and stopped to think what they should do, it's the start of summer they shouldn't waste anytime.

"KAREOKE!!! Whadda ya say guys?"

"RAN!!!"

"what… what's wrong Miyu?"

"didn't you remember? Tatsuki asked you on a date remember…"

"GASP… your right! Well then see you later…"

Ran, ran away heading straight to Shibuya. Leaving Miyu and Aya behind.

"sigh… Ran always like that… anyway I'm going to Yamato… wanna come Aya?"

"no thanks. I have plans… maybe tomorrow all three of us can get together…"

"yeah... your right… see you tomorrow then Aya…"

Aya and Miyu went their separate ways. As Aya walked towards a corner, she was pushed and then she fell. She looked up and saw a girl about her age. She skin the same as Tatsuki's except it was lighter, she had fade blue-like sapphire eyes, and she had a short dark silvery hair that shined beautifully, even if it is silver it didn't make her look like and old lady, in fact this made her very beautiful, it showed that she was gentle. She also had pinkish lips.

**[I assure you… it's not like the 3 black girls' lips that are so thick!!! Ewww… the NASTY… TT 'shiver'** the girl stood up and offered a hand to Aya who was still down on the ground from the fall.

"I'm sorry… are you alright?"

This girl had a gentle voice. **[Unlike those 3 girls' that had voice that still leaves a bad sound in my ear!!!** Aya shook off the dirt that was on her skirt and she picked up her bag and smiled at the girl.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. Um… my name is Yumiko… Tenma, Yumiko…"

"Nice to meet you Yumiko-san. I'm Aya, Hoshino, Aya…"

"it's a pleasure Aya-san… um do you know your way around Shibuya Aya-san?"

"yes… um… pardon me for asking but are you from Machida?"

"[GASP huh?! how do you know?!"

"lucky guess… did you just move here?"

"no, um… I'm just looking for someone…"

"someone……… who? Maybe I could help…"

"here's a picture………"

"huh? but that's……………………………………"

**Meanwhile in Palm Tree Café…**

Ran and Tatsuki were eating at the outer tables behind the restaurant. Ran devoured about 5 special meals and had 7 cups of cappuccino. Tatsuki however had 3 special meals and 3cups of ice tea and 3 cups pf cappuccino. **[comment by Anon: those two are really alike…can Tatsuki pay for this with his earnings alone?... personally he's gonna need much more…** Ran finished her 5th plate of special and Tatsuki also finished. The asked for the bill and **[at a whooping 25,000 yen…** amazingly Tatsuki was able to pay without a problem and even had a little more extra. They left Palm tree café with a full appetite.

"wow Tatsuki… I'm impressed…"

"well… I have been working hard… how 'bout a kiss Ran-my-love♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥"

"[POWA in your dreams Tatsuki-dear…"

Tatsuki was sent flying to the air he lifted off like a space shuttle from NASA about to go on an epic journey to another planet. Ran looked up and saw the smoke of Tatsuki's trail.

"wow… I must've hit him too hard…"

Then a smoke coming down from the distance was seen for afar. Ran was overjoyed she clapped her hands together has she spotted the smoke falling.

"wow a shooting star! I wish for a higher allowance for shopping spree… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh please… oh and some good fortune for me and for the best summer ever…… thank you…………………"

Then as Ran opened her eyes she spotted two shadows from a corner. She ran towards the shadows thinking that it could be evil-doers she wasn't sure, but she went on anyway. She caught the shadows and guess who she sees…

"Aya?!"

"hi Ran…"

"what got in your head and you started seeking around."

"well……………"

"oh I know now… the real Aya was taken hostage and you're a spy made to look like Aya to spy on me… ha you can't hide the truth from me [smile **[familiar saying? From Detective Conan… sorry just borrowed it for this scene…** who are you and what have you done with Aya?!"

"huh?! what?! No! Ran I'm Aya… that's the truth…"

"oh really now… only the real Aya would know this… who's the guy that according to me is the jerkiest person in Shibuya, however is the dreamiest guy to other girls and to Aya the nicest guy ever? Hmmm…… do you know the answer?"

Aya blushed rapidly like a plane that just took off. Ran took a closer look at Aya examining her carefully.

"RAN[blush Rei's not like that………"

"yup. I'm convinced, your Aya… only Aya would defend Rei with my insults…… anyway Aya… who's this girl with you?..."

Ran said pointing at the girl next to Aya.

"this is………um…… Yumi………"

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNCHING HIM OFF LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"huh?"

"YUMIKO!..."

"sorry Aya-san but she……"

"calm down Kimiko-san…… you see Ran she's looking for someone……"

"huh? who?..."

"here……"

"HUH? BUT THAT'S…………………… TATSUKI!!!!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **did you like this one? Just one of my wacky ideas. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue reading my story… ♫♪♫♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	9. hellos and goodbyes part 01

**Anon notes:** hello finally it's chapter nine… it's a record for me. ANYWAY TIME TO ELIMINATE SOMEONE… HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS ONE. Oh and the time grows closer for _**RAN x REI**_ prepare yourselves _**RAN x REI**_ fans… forgive me **AYA X REI FANS ** but they can never be in my story… MWHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#09: Hellos And Goodbyes [Part 01…**

**Anon Azure: "On The Last Chapter: Aya meets a girl from Machida, who's looking for Tatsuki who's Ran boyfriend what's will happen next let us find out…….."**

**Palm Tree Café…**

Ran, Aya and the girl sat down on a table at Palm Tree Café. Ran was starring at the picture of Tatsuki the girl gave her.

"um… Ran…"

Aya tried to break out the silence.

"so… what's your name?..."

"Yumiko… Tenma, Yumiko…"

"oh I see… I'm Ran… Kotobuki, Ran nice to meet you…"

"it a pleasure…"

"so what's up with looking for Tatsuki?..."

"well……it's because……………"

But just before she could explain a cloud of dust was coming in fast. It was Tatsuki. Running towards the Palm tree café. Tatsuki stopped and had a shocked face when he saw Yumiko, they stared at each other and were oblivious to Ran and Aya's presence.

"Yumi-chan……"

"Tatsu-kun……"

"so you guys know each other…"

"[Yumiko yeah. We were close childhood friends…"

"hmmm… Tatsuki……"

"yes, Ran"

"can you get us something to drink?"

"sure… :3"

Tatsuki ran inside the restaurant and went to the counter to order. So Ran, Aya and Yumiko were left alone outside and Yumiko bowed her head in embarrassment. Ran looked at her and was about to say something.

"there's more to Tatsuki than just a friend to you… huh Yumiko?"

"wha………………um…………yes………… I really liked Tatsuki from way back when we were kids…… but he never seemed to have noticed me…… when I was sad he would always do a funny dance just to make me smile again…… and before he left Machida… he said that we'll be together once he came back……… but then I heard that he already has a girlfriend so…… I…… I…… [sob [sob [sob"

Just before Yumiko could say anything more. Tatsuki came back holding a tray with 4 cups. Just before Tatsuki turned his head to look at their direction Yumiko quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"I'm back………"

Ran stood up and took her cup.

"Tatsuki……… I'm breaking up with you………"

With these words Tatsuki almost dropped the tray in shock. Alco Yumiko and Aya were shocked as well.

"but……… Ran……………"

"Tatsuki…… there's absolutely no doubt that I had fun with you……… but…… I don't think I can measure up to how Yumiko feels for you…… you're a man Tatsuki… you should make girls happy… don't ever allow them to be sad……… right now Yumiko is sad so make her happy okay… Aya let's go now……"

"hey wait up Ran…"

Ran turned around and started to walk away with Aya following her from behind. Tatsuki turned to Yumiko who stared at Ran with teary eyes. Tatsuki took out his handkerchief and handed it to Yumiko.

"don't cry now Yumiko… or Ran will surely get angry with me… "

Yumiko took the handkerchief and smiled at Tatsuki.

**Meanwhile in the Kotobuki residence…**

[phone rings

"yeah. Yeah I'm coming! Stupid phone"

Said Sayo as she came running down the stairs to answer the phone.

"hello, Kotobuki residence… oh… I see… hey mom! It's for you!"

Sayo handed her mom they phone and went back upstairs.

"yes hello…… oh Fuyuko-san………………………………………what?... oh I see…………… I understand………… yes I'll tell her……………… tomorrow right…………… okay then………………………… take care of yourself……"

After that little mysterious talk Mrs. Kotobuki hanged up the phone.

"oh Ran……"

…**Going back to Ran…**

"Ran are you really doing this… I mean breaking up with Tatsuki?"

"didn't you see it Aya?..."

"huh?"

"Tatsuki… he obviously still had feelings for Yumiko… he just didn't show it that much…"

"Ran you really are amazing…… so this means that you're single again……"

"oh yeah fresh and super fresh… Kotobuki, Ran is available once more… anyway I'm going home I don't feel like going on a gimmick today… what about you Aya…"

"oh I got stuff to do…"

"okay then see you later Aya…"

"bye Ran…"

Ran was walking back home when she to a corner she bumped into someone.

"oh sorry… I…"

She looks up and guess who she sees.

"oh it's Rei TT"

_Ran's inner thoughts:__ I was hoping for a handsome prince to be my new boyfriend… but instead an ogre coming to make my day worse…"_

"what are you doing her Ran?"

"well going home… I'm tired you see…"

"well isn't that strange for a monster… it's the first day of summer isn't it?"

_Rei's inner thoughts__: don't you want to come with me to Corbin Cabin again and sing another song?... what're you thinking Rei?! Don't think of such things…"_

"yeah but… Miyu's on a date with Yamato and Aya has stuff to do… so … can't do nothing about it… say why don't you and Aya go on a date?... huh? huh?" **[Ran said the 'huh? x2' part while poking Rei on his cheeks… CUTE!**

"shut up! What about you and Tatsuki?!"

"well we broke-up a while ago… turns out his old friend has a thing for him and obviously Tatsuki has a thing for her too… so I'm single again free and fresh… why? Wanna be mine?"

"hmph… in your dreams!"

_Rei's inner thoughts: __I would love to…… STOP IT REI! KEEP IT TOGETHER MAN!!"_

"yeah, I know besides it's Aya you like huh?"

"and what makes you sure?..."

"cause your still with her aren't you?... take care of Aya okay… make her cry and you'll answer to me!!!... see you later then… bye……"

Ran left Rei and went on her way. Ran got to her street and went inside her house.

"I'm home…"

"welcome home Onee-chan…"

Sayo greeted her, then her mom came to see her as well as her father.

"hey what's up?"

"Ran we need to talk…"

"huh?"

"Fuyuko-san just called……"

"Fuyu-chan?"

After approximately 20 minutes and 32 seconds **[visual view 00:20:32 it's only my gimmick **of her mom explaining and discussing on what Fuyu-chan told her mom.

After all those discussions and a little argument and disagreements, Ran finally sat down hard on the chair.

"[mom Ran-sweetie… it's still your decision on what you think is best…"

"…………………"

"[dad Ran if you want some company you can take Sayo with you…"

"yeah Onee-chan you'll be lonely so take me……"

"no way am I baby-sitting you!!"

"[whine aww…"

"leaving Shibuya huh?..."

**To Be Continued…..**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** Hi wondering what's gonna happen next well you better just find out… it's a secret… review the new uploaded chapters and comment them. Any suggestions or comments or violent reactions will be all considered. Thanks for all those who reviewed… ♫♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	10. hellos and goodbyes part 02

**Anon notes:** HELLO chapter ten is here hope you enjoy it. Now that chapter nine is finish, are you curious on what Ran meant by 'leaving Shibuya'? READ ON to find out. Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate that you all like my story. Please don't hesitate ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#10: Hellos And Goodbyes [Part 02…**

**Next day… Palm Tree Café…**

The whole gang was there Mami, Yuuya, Harue, Miyu, even Yamato came along also Aya and for once Rei came, without Ran pestering him to come. They all stared at the new girl Tatsuki was with. Ran stood up and pulled Yumiko in front of her so everyone can see her.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet Tenma, Yumiko… she's Tatsuki's new girlfriend… "

Everyone as you know it **[dropped their jaws anime-style…**. Except for Aya and Rei who already knew this since yesterday.

"no way…… ha ha ha … so that means your single again Ran?!"

"what's it to you Mami?... I'm fresh and pretty and ready for anything…"

"[Harue this is it?... TT"

"um…… please to meet you all…(-'.'-)…"

Yumiko said as she stood up and bowed. Tatsuki took her hand and she sat down while Mami and Ran are still fighting and Mami was laughing so hard she barely could breathe.

"whaaa ha ha ha ha… don't you see Ran even a monkey can't stand you…"

"Grrrr…… hmph you're just jealous…"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"cause I'm able to date anyone I want again…"

"Grrrr… Kotobuki… I challenge you to a 'DANCE SHOW-DOWN' !!!!"

"YOUR ON!!!"

"[everyone except Rei here we go again…………… **[sweat-drop**.

They went into a club called **"Step by Step"** they went inside and the dance floor was cleared. Everyone in the club stepped aside as Ran and Mami stepped on the dance floor. Miyu and Harue went to the stage with microphones, it looks like their going to host this contest.

"this looks like another face-off by Ran VS. Mami… what are the rules Harue?"

"the rules are simple dance at your very best… the winner will be determined by the applause of the audience… you can dance any dance you want… you can even grab a partner if you want… Miyu……………"

"alright then……… ready…… get set…… START THE MUSIC!!!"

**[by the way the song today… is…**

**PUSH THE BUTTON by The Pussy Cat Dolls**

_You better kiss the freak that I control yeah…_

_If your ready for me boy _

_You better push that button and let me know_

_Before I get the wrong idea and go…_

The music started and Mami was the first to make a move she waved her hands and with her hips. Yuuya can't believe how far this two will go just to compete to each other. Everyone cheered and now it was Ran's turn. She shook her hips left and right. And she waved her arms above her head, also everyone cheered.

"[Aya YOU CAN DO IT RAN!!!!"

"[Tatsuki YEAH WAY TO GO RAN!!! XD"

"[Yumiko GO RAN-CHAN!!!!"

_You better kiss the freak that I control yeah…_

_If your ready for me boy _

_You better push that button and let me know_

_Before I get the wrong idea and go…_

The battle was intense the crowed cheered so loud it was hard to tell who was winning. Next thing you knew Ran and Mami dance the same dance. The song was coming to an end they had to end it with their own style. Mami ended it with a twirl and stopped in a ballerina pose raised her arms. Ran however did a double-back flip and she landed in a split with her arms high in the air. Everyone cheered so loud you can barely hear yourself talking.

"[Miyu now it's time to chose the winner…"

"[Harue to Honda, Mami……"

AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Was heard from the crowd the sound measuring thingy… measured 98. Harue then moved to Ran.

"to Kotobuki, Ran………"

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Was heard and clapping and stomping the measuring thingy measured 100 this time. Mami was a little furious and disappointed, beaten by Ran again. But when she looked at the crowd she saw Yuuya clapping for her, even though she lost she finally knew that Yuuya would be there for her. Ran and Mami came down the stage. Ran blocked Mami on her way to Yuuya.

"Hey Mami…"

"what do you want Kotobuki? You've won I lost…huh?"

"that was a close fight Mami…"

"hmph just watch out for our other face-offs this summer…"

"[whispers I won't be here this summer………"

"what?..."

"oh… nothing I'll take a rest for a while…"

Ran sat down as a gentle music started to play and Tatsuki and Yumiko were right beside her.

**[song: Remember me this way… by Jordan Hill…**

_Every now and then…_

_we find a special friend..._

_Who never lets us down…_

_I know you can't stay…_

_A part of you will never ever go away…_

_Your heart will stay……_

Tatsuki took Yumiko to the dance floor and was going to dance. Yuuya and Mami was dancing too. Also Ran saw her big brother Yamato dancing with Miyu with her head resting on his chest, heck even Harue dance with a guy who asked her. At the other end of the dance floor Ran could see Aya trying to ask Rei to dance. Ran was relieved at least Rei said yes.

_I'll make a wish for you…_

_And hope it will come true…_

_If life would just be kind…_

_To such a gentle mind…_

_If you lose it your way…_

_Think back on yesterday.._

_Remember me this way…_

_Ohh remember me this way…_

To Ran surprise she saw Rei walking up to her. He laid out his hand to her asking her to dance. Ran looked up at Rei with a serious face.

"what about Aya?..."

"she dancing with someone else… a little dance won't kill you, you know…"

"I guess so… but with you I'll die of boredom…"

_I don't need eyes to see…_

_The love you bring to me…_

_No matter where I go…_

_And I know that you'll be there…_

_Forevermore a part of me…_

_Your everywhere, I'll always care…_

They went to the dance floor and Ran saw Aya was dancing with another guy. The looked familiar and was whispering something to Aya. But the sight was soon gone as Rei and Ran started to dance slowly. Rei placed his hand on Ran's waist and she got a little nervous as they started to sway.

_I'll make a wish for you…_

_And hope it will come true…_

_If life would just be kind…_

_To such a gentle mind…_

_If you lose it your way…_

_Think back on yesterday.._

_Remember me this way…_

_Ohh remember me this way…_

Ran and Rei swayed to the music. As they twirled around Ran keeps getting a glimpse of Aya and that guy. Something that guy whispered to Aya made her stop dancing. While Rei was leading the dance he noticed Ran's uneasiness.

"hey…"

"huh?"

"don't worry about anything for the moment just relax and listen to the music…"

Then Rei gave Ran a very gentle and warming smile Ran smiled back and nodded. She felt tired and her head just fell on Rei's chest. He could hear Rei's heart beating.

_And I'll be right behind your shoulders…_

_Watching you…_

_Ohh… I'll be standing by your side,_

_In all you do…_

_And I won't ever leave…_

_As long as you believe…_

_Ohh… you just believe…_

Ran looked up at Rei and stared at him for a while as their face got closer but then Ran snapped out and pushed him away pretending it was part of their dance. Then a man grabbed Ran's hand and pulled her. Rei tried to stop him but then Aya grabbed his sleeves behind her were the rest of the gang. Aya pulled all of them in a place to sit and talk. While the man that took Ran revealed that it was Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa…… what are you……"

"Ran Fuyu-chan said that it's time to go…"

"but……"

Ran turned away from Tsukasa to look at the others. Her face then frowned.

"don't worry… I asked Aya to tell them…… we should go……"

_I'll make a wish for you…_

_And hope it will come true…_

_If life would just be kind…_

_To such a gentle mind…_

_If you lose it your way…_

_Think back on yesterday.._

_Remember me this way…_

_Ohh remember me this way…_

Ran took Tsukasa's hand and were fighting their way through the crowd. Meanwhile Aya just finished explaining that Ran was leaving Shibuya the whole summer for a 'National Tour' around Japan. They all were shocked.

"[Miyu Why didn't Ran tell us? Was it wrong if we knew? Why would she just leave without saying anything?"

"[Yamato because she didn't want you guys to worry about her she said it'll be a surprise… but I doubt that she wanted to go…"

"[Mami That doesn't matter!!!! She should've at least said goodbye!!!!!"

"[Rei **[Anon Azure's reaction: WHAT THE?!?! HE'S MAKING AN OPINION?!?!** then we should go after her… maybe then she'll realize that we care about her…"

"[Miyu REI'S RIGHT WE SHOULD GO!!!"

They all then ran out of the club. And looked right and left how the heck are they gonna get there in time?...

"I know maybe we can fly!!!"

"not a good time for jokes Tatsuki!!!!!"

"enough…"

Said Mami as she took out her phone and pressed the speed dial.

"hello… Hontori… bring the car around I'm in a hurry…" **[Hontori is Mami's driver I forgot his real name… sorry…**

Then after a few seconds a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, long limo came and stopped in front of them. Everyone sweat-dropped except Harue, and Yuuya they were used to the fact about Mami's long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, limo. Then the driver came out and opened the door for them.

"good evening miss Honda, miss Kuduo, sir Asoh……"

"well are you guys coming or what?!"

"uh……… right…………"

They all got in and the limo took off almost immediately. They were all amazed at Mami's limo , sure it looked good outside. But theirs a freaking closet inside and it was big enough for a golf course. They arrived at Ran's place after 5 minutes. They saw a van packing up Ran's luggage and they saw Ran embracing her mom and dad and patting Sanyo's head.

"RAN!!!"

They all called out. Ran looked at them shocked.

"Ran you should've told us!!"

But soon they realized that Ran wasn't in front of them instead they found her looking around the limo. They all sweat-dropped and yes this time even Rei.

"[Rei RAN!!!"

"[Ranhuh? oh sorry the limo's just so cool… "

"[Miyu Ran we just want you to know that…. We'll support you all the way!!!"

"[Aya that's right!!!"

"[Tatsuki till the end[thumbs up 3"

"[Yumiko yeah that's right Ran-Chan…"

"[Yuuya yeah we're your friends after all"

"[Mami[blush yeah we're your friends…"

"[Harue what they said… TT…"

"[Rei Ran didn't you say that the number one rule of being a 'SUPER GAL' is… to value your friends……

"[Ran[sob you guys………… thanks a lot…………… "

"[TsukasaRan time to leave……"

"[Miyu TSUKASA!!!!! What're you doing here?!?!?!"

"[Aya well Miyu turns out Tsukasa's the little brother of Fuyu-Chan…"

Ran went to Aya and Miyu and hugged them tightly and after a few minutes Ran left with Tsukasa and as the van got further away Ran kept waving goodbye to them until the van was seen no more.

_She really left…_

_I wonder… when will she be back?..._

_I hope it's not too long…_

_Because I'll miss her…_

_Too much…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** do you ever wonder whose thought was that?... find out in the next episodes of 'SUPERSTAR KOGAL RAN' THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW I LOVE YOU COMMENTS… except .MiTcHYo7. she's been nagging me about it all day TT… but please look forward for the up coming episodes… promise… lots more surprises…also to minahoru… I have a story at "GAKUEN ALICE" it's actually both mine and .MiTcHYo7.'s story we wrote it together… The title is "SECRETS AND LIES" try reading it tell me what you think of it okay.♫♪

**Anon Azure signing off…**


	11. shibuya without Ran

**Anon notes:** hey this story is mainly about RAN… so why not see how the gang is doing without Ran huh? Well this one is just one of those chapters about the gangs' life without Ran and with Shibuya in the power of Yamazaki, Miyu… please enjoy… ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#11: Shibuya Without Ran…**

**At the park of Shibuya…**

Miyu and Aya where together also Yumiko was helping out keeping Shibuya in peace while Ran's away. They were making rounds around the park in Shibuya** [whose name escapes me…**. There was a large crowd, they pushed themselves through the crowd to see what was going on…

"you'll never get me coppers!!!!"

A familiar voice rose from the crowd, they went further to get a better look. Aya was then pushed by something like two children running through them.

"detective Kotobuki… it looks like trouble…"

"don't worry we'll stop it!!! Detective Masato!!"

To a surprise it was Sayo, Masato and Naoki playing 'Cops And Robbers' again. Also Tsukino, Kasumi was there too. It was obvious she didn't want to be part of a childish game if she'd ever become a Super Gal. Aya, Miyu and Yumiko sweat-dropped and decided to watch their little show. Sayo was then running towards Naoki, when she tripped.

"DETECTIVE KOTOBUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**[Anon Azure note: this is their usual childish play, when every time Sayo falls down it turns into a dramatic act… that for some reason… I have simply no idea…**

"Detective Kotobuki… hang on…"

"Detective Masato… don't worry we'll get him…"

"whaaahahahahaha, you lose coppers!!!"

"not yet!!!"

Sayo stood up and held a toy gun and pretended to shoot Naoki, Naoki fell down and dropped the bag full of…… candies?

"we did it detective Kotobuki!!!"

"YAHOO!!! XD good work detective Masato!!!"

The show ended with an applause from the crowd. Then Sayo took the bag full of candies and gave it some kids who were also watching their show. And Aya, Miyu and Yumiko left the scene.

"Miyu did Ran really called you?..."

"yeah and she sounded exhausted… she must be working hard…"

"huh?... I hope she's alright……"

"don't worry Aya-san I'm sure that that Ran-Chan is doing well…"

"yeah Aya… Yumiko's right she's the #01 super gal after all…"

"your right… so what did she say when she called you?..."

"well………………………………………"

**Flashback…**

[Phone ringing…

"Hello, Yamazaki residence…"

"Hello Miyu… it's Ran…"

"Ran how are you? Are you okay? What are you doing now? Did Tsukasa ask for a second chance? Is your career going okay? How's Fuyuko-san? Did you find a new boyfriend?..."

"WHOA there tiger one-at-a-time… man I don't even remember a single question… doesn't worry I'm fine…"

[Sounds in the background: distant speaking of people, boxes being moved, steps

"been busy huh?"

"you have no idea"

"so… what's up?"

"I left Shibuya in a hurry so I didn't get a chance to tell you… you'll be in charge until I get back… can you keep Shibuya safe for me?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it "

**End of Flashback…**

**Back to reality please…**

Miyu, Aya and Yumiko were walking around Shibuya and were drinking some smoothies. Yumiko was helping out at the Ramen shop Tatsuki's dad owned. She would work 2 hours a day and the rest of the day she would hang out with Aya and Miyu.

"it's kinda dull without Ran-Chan huh?"

"you're right Yumiko… but there's nothing we can do Ran has her own responsibility to deal with… and she left us as the GALS of Shibuya while she's away. And Yumiko…"

"yes Miyu-san?"

"you don't have to be so formal with me and Aya… we're your friends now…"

"…………arigato, Miyu-Chan and Aya-Chan……………"

"see that's much better… Aya, Yumiko… we'll end our rounds here… I still have some stuff to do…"

"don't tell me your not done unpacking yet Miyu…"

"yeah, that's it… and I still have to go to Yamato… see you guys later…"

Miyu said as she turned the opposite way and started to run. Yumiko was waving goodbye to Miyu as she said:

"bye Miyu-Chan… well I have to get back to work back at the ramen shop… good-bye Aya-Chan…"

"bye…"

Aya and Yumiko went their separate ways. Miyu went to her apartment and started to cook some food **[for Yamato.. of course…** after the meal was cooked. She took the bento box and left the apartment.

**At the police station…**

Yamato was asking an old woman on where she was going, because the old woman got lost. Miyu came in as Yamato pointed the direction to the nearest train station. The old woman bowed and thanked him and left the station.

"Yamato-dear ♥♥♥♥♥"

Miyu said as she came in the room with the bento box in her hand.

"Miyu… it's you… sorry I've been really busy lately…"

"That's fine… I understand……"

Miyu open the bento box and laid it on the table. Yamato sat down and started eating Miyu's cooking. There were four rice balls and those little octopus-shaped sausages. Miyu had a few bites… actually she asked Yamato to feed her one. Yamato blushed like crazy and was red enough to look like Rudolf the reindeer's nose. **(TT,) he he he he.**

**At Tatsuki's Ramen shop…**

Tatsuki was washing the dishes and Yumiko just came in from the front door.

"Sorry I'm late Tatsuki…"

"YUMIKO… its fine… what's important is you're here… 3…"

"Arigato Tatsuki-kun…"

**At the Shibuya main library…**

Aya was sitting at a table near the window with the book called _"College life in America"._ She was holding her cell phone it was in the 'phone book' and was on the name "Rei Otohata". She would put her finger on the call button and the cancel button. She would go back and fort thinking to call him or never mind…

'_should I call him?... or shouldn't I ?... maybe he's busy?... but I really miss him…… [sigh oh Rei…'_

**While at 'Song Drive'……**

**[Anon notes… 'Song Drive' is the place where Ran was supposed to be working at… but since I totally space on the real name of the CD shop where Rei works… feel absolutely free to tell me…**

Continuing…

Rei was listening to a song that was playing in the radio that was on the counter while he was checking out a magazine. Their was no one there so Rei had lost of free time at the store. When the DJ on the radio announced the next song…

"_all right you cool cats… this next song is the hottest and the top of the chart… from the freshest singer from 'Young Song'… miss Kotobuki, Ran with her #01 song… ETERNAL SNOW…" _**[this is from 'Full Moon Sagashite'**

**[Anon notes… remember that all the songs of this story exist… just incase anyone was wondering…**

As the DJ still kept on blabbing about Ran popularity at a short time and …blah… blah… blah… Rei's dark gray eyes widened as he heard Ran's name. Rei then turned the radio a little louder and left his magazine next to the cashier and leaned a little closer to the radio as the song started to play.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo  


Rei listened closely to each words that would come from Ran's mouth. He loved hearing her voice after for so long. He closed his eyes and imagined Ran singing right in front of him.

He was relaxed. as if the whole world was at nothing but peace…

_  
Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?  


[Ring [Ring

Rei's phone started to ring. Rei lowered the volume of the radio and took out his phone.

"hello?"

_  
Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to_

**Other line…**

"um Rei's it's me… Aya…"

"oh… what's up?..."

"nothing really and…"

Aya stops speaking as she heard the distant song playing from the radio at the background.

_  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo  
_

"…Aya?..."

"are you listing to a song…"

"yeah……"

"it's Ran's song isn't it?"

"yeah…"

_  
Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

"um sorry for disturbing you but would you like to go out with me on tomorrow at 10:00 a.m.?"

"…………………okay……"

"well um see you then… bye……"

__

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Aya ended the call and bows her head and tears started to flow from her eyes as her heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. It was deeply painful for Aya that she knew the fact that…

"**She Loved Rei More Than Anything… But Rei Feels The Same… But… It Was For Another…"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **it's kinda boring without Ran huh?... oh well at least you know how it is while Ran's not around in Shibuya… oh and my deepest and sincere apologies to the Aya X Rei fans. But I really had to hurt Aya for my plot to work… see you next episode it finally a **Ran X Rei**episode… WHAAAAAA ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

See you next time…

**Anon Azure singing off…**


	12. beneath the same sky part 01

**Anon notes:** WHAAAA… RAN X REI fans I definitely hope you'll like this one…it's wonderful, humongous, extraordinary, fantastic…and… and… and… oh you decide. Any reactions please Review… oh and thanks for all the fans… peace… V please enjoy… ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#12: Beneath The Same Sky[Part 01…**

**In a recording studio in Osaka…**

_Knight on, Knight on, hold me my babe _

_Taiyou ga naiteru_

_Kiss me, Kiss me. Do you know me?_

_Days umareta koto no imi wo_

_Futari de naisho de tashikameta_

_Muujin no Ice tokidasu mitai daita_

_Itsukara bare temo ii no?_

_Itai koto mo norri koeru yu tsugi ni ikekunara_

_Lolit A strawberry in summer_

_Sutto kimi dake ni ieta dore ni mo saburanei yume_

_Lolit A strawberry in summer_

_zutto tsunai dako no te ni yuuki wo moratteru yo_

_Knight on, Knight on, hold me my babe _

_Taiyou ga naiteru_

_Kiss me, Kiss me. Do you know me?_

_Knight on, Knight on, hold me my babe _

_Taiyou ga naiteru_

_Kiss me, Kiss me. Do you know me?_

**[this is the 4****th**** ending song of 'Monkey Typhoon'…**

"Great work Ran…"

Fuyu-chan said clapping as she came nearer to Ran.

"of course Fuyu-chan I'm the best… ;-)"

"alright all that's left is the photo shot and your free for the rest of the day… but you'll have to stay in your hotel room… because a mob is always ready to attack when your alone and easily sighted in the open and…………"

"blah… blah… blah… blah… I know Fuyu-chan… chill you've told me a hundred times… I can totally handle it… and stop making it sound like I'm 'a deer in the open… ohhh the lion's about to have me for lunch…' this isn't NATGEO you know…"

"yeah alright… let's just finish this okay…"

**After half-an-hour…**

"I'm beat… and tired… and hungry… and exhausted… and……"

"alright Ran we get the point…"

"good job today Kotobuki-san… and Fuyuko-san…"

"oh really?"

"yes and Fuyuko-san if you would come this way……"

Then Fuyu-chan walks away with the photographer to talk about stuff. While Ran feeling ever so tired in her entire life slouched up on the chair she first laid her eyes on.

"you okay Ran?"

"huh?... oh Tsukasa… didn't see you there… yeah I'm fine… although I gotta say I've never worked this hard in my whole life before…"

"oh… I see… anyway… I'll take you back to the hotel now… Fuyu-chan said that we can go now…"

"finally… let's go!!! I'm dying for some French food back at the hotel!!!"

Tsukasa sweat-drops and leads Ran to the main entrance and gets in a van where a driver was waiting for them. As the car drove along the street of Osaka, Ran looks at the sky. Seeing how blue the sky was made her think of Shibuya, Palm Tree Café, her house, her family, her… her friends…

_Ran's inner thoughts:_ _I wonder how they're doing?... Yamato, Sayo, Mom, Dad, Miyu and Aya, my best friends… Tatsuki and even if I don't know Yumiko very well I miss her… Yuuya, heck I even miss Mami and Harue…and the 3 black girls whose name escapes me and the nastiest of all…… mister know-it-all-jerk-smarty-pants-idiotic Rei Otohata… _

"Ran you okay???"

"whhaaaaa…"

"whhhaaaa"

"oh Tsukasa… he he he… sorry my heads been in the clouds lately…"

"right… anyway we're here…"

Ran got out of the car and ran to the restaurant while Tsukasa doing his best to catch up with her. When he got there Ran already ate 4 plates of the 'special' I repeat the 'special' serving. Tsukasa sweat-drops yet again and so did the other costumers…

"so feel like doing anything Ran?..."

"nah… I'm gonna take a shower and maybe head to bed…"

Ran went to her room and took a quick shower she wore her bath robe on and went to the balcony with her cell phone on her hand. And she selects someone from her phone book to call someone from Shibuya and first is…

[ring [ring

"…hello Kuroi Ramen Restaurant how may I help you?'

"hey Tatsuki it's me…"

"RAN!!! How are you???"

"oh nothing just you know same-old-same-old…"

"oh I see……"

"TATSUKI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?! THERE ARE COSTUMERS WAITIN!!!!!"

"YEAH… OKAY… sorry Ran but I'm kinda busy sorry…"

"that's fine… see ya…"

END OF CALL……

"I wonder how about Miyu?"

"sorry but the call you've made is busy right now please try later…"

"probably busy about Yamato again… I know Aya…"

[ring [ring

"hello…"

"Aya!!... it's Ran I really miss you guys… and… and… and why is it nosy there???"

"oh sorry Ran… but I'm kinda busy at the moment I'll call you next time okay… I gotta go bye…"

END OF CALL……

"[sigh Miyu and Aya and Tatsuki and obviously Yumiko are busy… hmmm… how about Yuuya I'm sure he's gonna be with Mami and Mami would probably say 'it's only Ran and we're in the middle of a date Yuuya… we'll call her next time'……that's probably how she'll put it…"

Ran scans her phone book but knows that mostly everyone is busy because it's summer… lots of gimmicks, vacations, karaoke… and all the other fun stuff and she's stuck working. She's already at the letter 'R' on her phone, and she stops as she spots the name Rei…

"He'll probably won't talk to me… that guy's and absolute jerk and he's completely annoyed with me… hmmm… well that doesn't mean I can't annoy him anymore… maybe this'll be fun…"

Ran presses the call button and waits for Rei to answer. On the other line Rei was in his apartment who just finished taking a shower and was getting a drink of warm milk, when he heard his call phone ring. He returned the milk carton and went to his room. He took his phone not even looking who was calling him and just answered…

"hello?..."

"hey Rei!!!, Ran here… just really bored and I had to talk to someone and…"

"why are you calling me?..."

"what's the deal with you?..."

"your annoying me…** [at this scene Rei's heart was beating so fast… heh heh heh**"

"oh come on don't you miss me?..."

"no." **[liar, liar, pants on fire…**

"you liar no one can resist Ran Kotobuki… admit it you miss me…"

"hmm. Your right I do miss you…"

Ran blushes scarlet red as she heard this.

"ha you see… even the nerdy Rei Otohata… misses me…"

"okay… this is going way to your head…"

"hey… how's everyone?..."

"they're fine……**[blush** hey idiot…"

"don't call me an idiot… IDIOT!!!"

"……why call me? Why not Aya, Miyu, Tatsuki or anybody……"

"everyone seems so busy this days… I can't talk to them easily like I use to before… when they're trying to call me… I'm busy and I can't answer cause I'm always busy…… now that I have time to call them… they're the ones who are busy…"

"………………life's is sometimes cruel huh?..."

"yeah. But life isn't something Ran Kotobuki can't handle…"

"hmm your so _optimistic_ Ran……"

"yeah… and your _pessimistic_……… hmm…… what'd you know we're opposites… maybe we're made for each other………… just kidding I know that Aya's your girlfriend……"

"………uh…yeah………"

At this point Rei could have sworn that he heard faintly sobs from Ran. Time to time he would hear Ran sniffing. And if Rei would asks, she would say she's got a cold.

**To Be Continued…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It's so… so… so… romantic. What will my mind think of next?... sorry if it's not done… but please wait for the part 02… **RAN X REI**fans praise yourselves for an ultimate shivering of love-chemistry from Ran and Rei……

**Anon Azure now signing off…**


	13. beneath the same sky part 02

**Anon notes:** YO here I am back again time to continue where Ran and Rei's chat left off to. This is so cool and awesome. Thanks for all the support, I'll continue writing this story up to the end, **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ONCE MORE**… ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#13: Beneath The Same Sky[Part 02…**

**Continuing…**

Rei listened carefully, he really swore that he heard Ran crying. No one ever heard of the great Ran Kotobuki cry. I mean not anyone at all. Ran lived up to be the strong, brave and fighter for justice as everyone expected. No wonder she won't show any sign of weakness. And finally Rei decide to ask her himself.

"Ran… are you crying?..."

"what?... [sniff huh?[sniff ... no… Ran Kotobuki doesn't cry…"

"your home sick aren't you?..."

"no………………… a little…………… okay, okay I AM HOME SICK!!"

"Ran don't lie okay…"

"huh? why's that?..."

"because like I said one of the things I like about you…… is you being so _frank_… and I'm not used seeing you sad… I like the happy, cheerful Ran _better…_"

"Rei……… thanks…………"

There was a pause. Ran wiped her eyes and smiled. While Rei smiled as well thinking of this moment something that he shouldn't waste.

"Hey, Rei your not so bad after all… for a know-it-all that is…"

"your not bad yourself IDIOT…"

"shut up…"

"hey Ran……"

"yeah?..."

"if you ever feel sad and alone… you because your far away and all… try looking up the stars…"

"… the stars?..."

"um… yeah… don't forget that no matter how far you seem to be from home… just remember that you, your friends and family are _beneath the same sky_…"

As Rei said this to comfort Ran, once again there was a sob from Ran. Ran wiped her eyes and smiled once more.

"… yeah… your surprisingly sensitive… as expected from a know-it-all nerd… you know what…"

"………?"

"you make a great physiatrist……"

"huh?"

"you can help people solve there problems and stuff……"

"don't get in my nerves… [annoyed but happy"

"ha ha ha ha ha……"

"hmm… I'm glad…"

"what are you muttering about?..."

"your laughing again… I'm glad you did…"

"[blush shut up!!!... so how are you and Aya?..."

"……………………"

"Rei?... you still there?..."

"… uh… yeah… nothing new… we've all been a little busy too much… that we don't see each other often…"

"WHAT?!... honestly… why not ask her on a date or something…"

"what are you talking about?... I'm having a college entrance exam…… and that reminds me where are you going to college?..."

"I told you haven't I?... that I don't worry about the future to me what's important is now… and right now I'm building up a singing career… and I'm not even sure if this should be my future or not…………"

"I see… Ran Kotobuki you haven't change at all… and that's good I like the way you are…"

"okay now shut up with your little comments…… hey Rei can you do me a favor?..."

"a favor?..."

"yeah… you see I'm tired and it won't be easy to sleep… so… why not sing me a song huh?..."

"sing you a song?... in your dreams…"

"oh come on Rei… remember back at _Corbin Cabin_ your voice was great… come on Rei-kun please………………"

"…………………………………"

"are you not talking to me now?..."

"…………………………………"

"alright then… I'm gonna go now…… not getting any good sleep…… with a big day ahead of me…… can't sleep with this awful pain…… not getting any tired…… at least I want to apologize…… here I go…… making the best apology I could…… I'm putting down the phone………… half way there……"

**[Anon notes: Ran was saying this in an annoying sort of way to pester Rei into singing her a song… and by the way Rei falling for it little by little…**

"alright…… if I sing you a song will you 'shut up'?..."

"yes please…"

Rei closed his eyes and started singing and Ran closed her eyes as well to listen carefully and undisturbed by Rei's song.

**[Rei's song is **_**Myself**_** from 'Full Moon Sagashite…**

doushite doushite suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru

ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta  
sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
futari niteru no kana?  
kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo

nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute

"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne  
futari niteru no kana?  
ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni

doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo  
"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo  
kimi ga ookiku natteku yo

doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo

doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

As soon Rei finished his song he opened his eyes and so did Ran.

"Ran…… you still awake?..."

"yeah… I really like your voice……"

"…what?..."

"I mean your song…… I really like your song……"

Rei laid down on his bed reaching for a picture under his pillow. It turns out the picture revealed Ran Kotobuki and himself in the picture together… how did this happen?... **[well when Ran and Rei were together a admirer of Rei took a picture of them and Rei spotted her and paid her to take her picture of them…**

"hey…… Ran……"

"yeah?..."

"I…… I…… I love you………'

'huh?... Rei?... Rei are you still there?..."

Ran looks at her cell phone only to find it _dead_.

"what the low battery?!?!?!?! Oh man does it have to be now?!?!?!?! ……"

"Ran…… huh?... _lost connection?_…… [sigh what a way to ruin the moment…"

"WHHHHAAAAAAA…… WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?!?!?!?!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: ** WHAAAAAAA!!!!!! DARN IT!!!! Even though I hate about what just happened it's all part of my master plan… MWHAHAHAHAHA… Anyway **RAN X REI** **FOREVER!!!!**

**Anon Azure now signing off…**


	14. when there was me and you

**Anon notes:** Me again… **RAN X REI**fans I hope you liked the last story… now here's a new one hope you'll like it and once again… I must apologize to the **REI X AYA** fans… like I said before reactions and violent reactions are fine with me… just tell me in your review have a nice day and a good reading of today's episode of _Superstar Kogal Ran_… ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#14: When There Was Me And You…**

**Shibuya Central Park…**

**Sunday [10:15 a.m.**

Aya was waiting at the park, she was wearing a knee-length pink skirt with a floral design, and a sleeveless white blouse considering it was summer, and she also wore an ocean blue colored scarf. Every about 5 minutes Aya would look at her risk watch for the time.

"[sigh it's not like him to be late…"

"hey Aya…"

Someone calls Aya from behind and look who it is Rei Otohata. He was wearing a grayish colored long sleeved top, deep blue jeans, and a brown jacket. And of course his usual stoned, expressionless face.

"Rei… um… hi……[blush I'm sorry…"

"sorry… I was late…"

"n…n…no… um I just…um… got here myself…… [super blush… um… where do you wanna go?'

"anywhere will be fine…"

"how bout' Palm Tree Café?... they've got a new dessert… and some new stuff for the menu… um… wanna go?"

"sure… let's go…"

Rei and Aya set off to go to Palm tree café. Aya did her best to walk beside Rei and tired to get his attention. But when she looks at Rei, it could easily be seen that he was so deep in thoughts.

_Aya's inner thoughts: __I wonder what's up with Rei? He's really quiet and oblivious to everything around him… oh Rei I wish I could… I could… tell you how much you mean to me…that I LOVE YOU… but… but… I know that no matter how hard I try you like her more than me… you… I think you may actually be INLOVE with her… it hurts… every time I think about it… I feel as if a thousand needles is piercing through my heart… but I can't force you to love me can't I?... Oh Rei…"_

Aya stopped as she felt she bumped into something turns out she bumped into Rei. Rei was looking high up. Aya wondered what fascinated him so much that it gave Rei a shocking, yet surprised, yet happy. Aya looked up and there was a big screen on the building. There it showed an advertisement of a new soda drink, and the model was Ran.

"_Refresh soda drink… absolutely refreshing…" _

This was the last words that came out of Ran's mouth and the advertisement ended and turned back into the news. Aya was shocked, she turned her gaze at Rei whose head was bowed down. Then as she came near him she heard a faint whisper.

"let's go Aya…"

"uh… ah… wait up Rei…"

**[12:13 Palm Tree Café…**

"hello welcome… oh its Otohata and Hoshino-san… welcome…"

"hello Kudo-san… it's been a while…… oh you've got a T.V. set for the café?"

"um-hm… thought some people would might want to watch every now and then… so why don't you take a sit?"

"sure… Rei where should we sit?... huh?... Rei?..."

Rei was already settled at a table of end of the room, beside a window. Aya went over and sat across Rei. Rei was looking out the window still deep in thoughts. Aya was about to say something when Kudo-san turned on the T.V. in a MYX-like music channel. Some teenage girls sat near the T.V., Aya wondered what was so interesting, when a waitress came up to take they're order.

"hello may I take your order…"

"……Sayo?..."

"why it's Aya-Chan…"

"what're you doing here?"

"I work here now… Masato, Naoki and Kasumi too… but they're on a break so I'm helping out…"

"that's great I'll have um… the vanilla strawberry cake please… and cappuccino please… how bout' you Rei?"

When Aya looked at Rei and she saw that is eyes were fix on the T.V. Aya took a look and it was one of Ran's new song video. The girls in front was listening very carefully and didn't take their eyes off the T.V. even Rei.

"WOW it's one-Chan. XD"

"Sayo just came back later okay for Rei's order…"

"alright…"

"Rei… that's Ran's music video of _Sakura Kiss_ right?"

"no. it's _When There Was Me And You_…"

Aya felt a sudden burst of sadness. As if she wanted to cry. Of course Rei would know… He liked Ran from the very beginning.

"um… Rei we would've gotten here earlier if we hadn't ran into Tatsuki and Yumiko huh?... They seemed to be getting alone well… They're working very hard aren't they?..."

"yeah. They are… Sayo I'll just have a cappuccino please…"

Rei returned his gaze at the T.V. that was about to start Ran's music video.

**Today's song is When There Was Me And You… From High School Musical… Please enjoy…**

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here _

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe _

_That miracles can happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care…_

At 1:00 Aya and Rei ended their outing as soon as they separated Aya went to an ally near the train station, and she cried so much.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell _

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_When there was me and you…_

Aya was walking through a bridge above the high way. Aya looked at the cars that drove by. Her heart felt as heavy as an anchor sinking deep into the depths of the sea, like a little toy teddy bear broken and forgotten. She thought of the moments… the moments that Rei made her heart beat faster than the blowing wind.

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled you _

_Made me feel _

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with use-to-bes_

_And one upon a song…_

Aya went home laid down on her bed with teary eyes. She carefully slipped out a picture from her side table. It was a picture of Rei. She stared at it and cried even more.

_Now I know your not my fairly tale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just don't come true_

_And now even I can tell that I confused my feelings_

_With the truth because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you………_

'_Rei… I LOVE YOU… and because of that I'll let you go…for your happiness… and just seeing you smile… ALREADY MAKES ME HAPPY…'_ it's true that Rei was Aya's first love. But she just can't win because he loved her best friend Ran Kotobuki more than her.

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling _

_And I didn't mind……_

_Because I liked the view…… oh…… oh……_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you………_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** awwww too bad, so sad… well that's life. Sometimes you just have to let go of things for someone else and although it hurts as long as the person that you love is happy… nothing else matters… Anyway thanks for the SUPPORT and more surprises are coming up… ♫♪


	15. sayonara

**Anon notes:** Me again… **RAN X REI**fans I hope you liked the last story… poor Aya… AYA X REI fans "I'M VERY...VERY…SORRY…" but that's how it is in my story… It's sad but it must be done… well here's another chapter that I hope you'll all find interesting… ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#15: Sayonara…**

**Monday… 1:00p.m.… a Palm Tree Café…**

"WHAT?!?!?!"

A loud shout was heard from in and out the Palm Tree Café. Everyone looks at the person who shouted that disturbed the tranquility of the day.

"your… your… your… going to America?!?!?!"

"Miyu… please don't shout so loudly…"

"but Aya are you sure about this???"

"um excuse me… Miyu-Onee-Chan… may you please sit down…"

Sayo interrupted in a kind polite way. Miyu looked around and saw everyone starring at her. She bowed and apologized several times until she finally took her sit. Sayo went away and back to work, while Miyu's face was red as a plum from embarrassment. Aya was sitting at the opposite side and had a sad expression. Sort of sad, yet satisfied.

"Aya… are you really going?"

Aya nodded with a disappointed look on her face. Miyu however sighed deeply out of shock. Silence came upon them for a few minutes, until finally Aya broke out the silence.

"don't worry Miyu… I'll be fine…"

"I know… but I just don't understand why you have to go…"

"I told you haven't I… I'm going there to study…"

"really? Because I think it's something else…"

"huh???"

"I'm gonna give a wild guess… hmm… It's Rei isn't it?..."

"……………"

"I knew it…"

"it's just that… that Rei really likes Ran… and there's nothing I can do to stop him… I can't force him to like me… I really like Rei… but… I just can't take it… every time we're together… it's as if he's waiting for someone to be causing trouble, or a big fuss about something, or asking him for a treat… who else is like that but Ran…" **(well it's true isn't it… :-P)**

**Meanwhile… At Song Drive…**

**(Anon: that's where Rei works, I forgot the original name so please spare me…)**

The store was quiet there wasn't much customers, nor were there much to do. So Rei was just sitting at the desk watching the T.V. that was on the music channel. Even though Rei doesn't usually watch gossips about the latest singers, he paid so much attention to the topic. He was so serious it's almost like his not even blinking. He just stares at the T.V. completely oblivious to everything else around him. Well no wonder the topic was…

_Host: Today our special guest is the hottest new "YOUNG GUN" of the whole singing career Kotobuki, Ran… so Kotobuki-san how is life as a new singer… you've only been a newbie for the last month and you've hit the top-hit-list in such record time… how do you feel right now that your on your way to stardom???_

_Ran:Well… I am Kotobuki Ran the #01 Super Gal of Shibuya after all… there's nothing that I can't do, and I'll never back down on a fight… although I am surprised about being the top hit in such a short time, it really amazes me…_

_Host:Are there times when you feel nervous?_

_Ran:Sometimes before a show… but I'm completely confident in myself… _

_Host:I've heard that your going on a tour… where will you be next week?_

_Ran:Uh… in Tokyo… it's going to be fun… IT'S ME AFTER ALL MWHAHAHAHA…_

_Host:[sweat-drop yes… uh… anyway that's Ran Kotobuki… see ya'll again…_

The T.V. was turn off and Rei placed the remote on the top shelf.

"Tokyo huh…"

"HEY REI!!!"

The office door suddenly slams open as his boss came out holding a flyer on his hand.

"look you're a good DJ right?"

"I guess"

"don't be so modest my boy… here…"

"what's this?"

"a friend of mine from Tokyo set me this… his looking for a young, talented DJ for his club at least for just a week… it'll be great to attract some young girls… anyway what do you say… his pay for your job aren't bad too…"

"when?"

"next week… if your free that is… think about it OK"

Rei's boss left Rei standing, with his head bowed down and his eyes fixed on the flyer. Until his phone rang. He snapped out of his trans and took out his phone from his pocket.

hello?"

"hey Rei… it's Miyu… Aya's leaving to America… come on and say goodbye…we're at the airport now…her flight leaves at 4:15 hurry up…"

Just then the phone went dead. Rei gave off a heavy sigh, then he took his jacket and went to ask his boss for permission and went on his way.

**At the airport…**

Waiting for her departure Aya stood nervously at the waiting area. Miyu, Yumiko, Tatsuki, Mami and Yuuya was there to bid her goodbye. But Aya only wanted to him for the last time before she leaves.

"he's not coming Miyu…"

"don't lose hope Aya… he'll come I'm sure…

Aya took her bag and was about to walk away, when she saw in the distant. Rei was walking towards her. He wore his stone face no different. He walked up to her holding something in his hand. He took Aya's hand and gave her a bag full of seed and a bracelet.

"take care of yourself Aya… plant these seeds on where ever your going… it'll help you not to feel lonely… just remember about your friends… who are always here waiting for you… thank you for what you feel for me… I'm sorry that I feel the same but… to someone else…"

After saying these words, Aya cried happy that he came to see her off and sad that he felt for someone else and not her. But despite that, she was happy that at least their relation will stay as friends and nothing more. Aya's plane took off. Aya waved goodbye to her friends that was at the airport and they all waved back goodbye to her. They don't know when they'll see Aya again. But one thing's for certain they will see Aya again.

"I'm really glad you made it Rei…"

Miyu looked behind her only to find that Rei was gone.

"Rei?... oh well…"

"_**I can't help it anymore… I… I… just have to see you… I want to see you…"**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **Hiya!! Hope you liked today's chappie. Took a long time to finish it too. I had so much to do lately that I barely had time to finish this story. At least our sem-break is almost here. _The truth hurts doesn't it…_ BYE BYE ♫♪


	16. once again we meet part 01

**Anon notes:** HELLOOOO!!!!! WORLD!!!!!! I'm back!!! And with a fresh chappie off the mind. Finally what all **Rei-X-Ran** fans are all been waiting for… please enjoy… I'm so excited myself I have nothing to say!!! ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#16: Once Again We Meet [Part 01…**

**Tokyo Recording Studio…**

**[11:05 a.m.**

**(song: ROCK PRINCESS from **_**Full Moon Sagashite**_

ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS ni natte

ROCK SPIRIT odoridasu

TOKIMEKU OH ROCK STAR

ai to iu himei agete

MAMA no ofuru ni me o tsuketa ATASHI wa

hana no magaru omoi o shite made

yatto mitsuketa takaramono VINTAGE

SURIRU ippai no sekai ni WARP

niji-iro no kami kazari te ni ireta nara

taisetsu ni yabureta POKKE ni shimai komu no

ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS ni natte

ROCK SPIRIT odoridasu

TOKIMEKU OH ROCK STAR

ai to iu himei agete

ROCK'N ROLL kami-sama sazuketa

jyuuji ka mune odoridasu

KIRAMEKU OH ROCK PRINCESS

RIBAIBARU himei agete

HELLO aizu ni hajimaru HIGH SCHOOL DAYS

itsumo no okimari jyugyou ni te o furu wa

GOOD NIGHT aizu ni TEDDY to PIROUTOUKU

mune ippai no ai o hoshizora ni chikau no

mizutama to CHEKKU tsugi hagisareta PANTS

fusoroi no ashibumi mo COOL na STEP ni

ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS ni natte

ROCK SPIRIT odoridasu

TOKIMEKU OH ROCK STAR

ai to iu himei agete

ROCK'N ROLL PRINCESS no you ni

mainichi tobi hanete

ude kumu OH BOY FRIEND

ai to iu himei agete

"alright that's a warp good work Ran"

Shouted Fuyu-Chan. Ran came out the recording room and sat on the big comfy couch. While Fuyu-Chan was discussing something to the person who was in charge of recording Ran's song. While Tsukasa came to Ran holding a can of soda and handed it to her.

"here. You must be thirsty…"

"thanks Tsukasa…"

"so… you gonna put your plan in motion today?"

"[sigh yup… Fuyu-Chan knows about it… so what's the situation outside?"

"looks like some of your fans found out that you're recording here…"

Ran drank the last drips of her soda and crushed the can with only her one hand. She threw it to the trash can that was about 5 meters away. '_A good Super Gal should have a keen eye sight of 20/20…'_ Then approached them was Fuyu-Chan who was carrying a long navy blue jacket, probably below-the-knee.

"well that now that's over with… well you ready Ran?"

"you bet…"

"now remember our deal come back to the hotel in7:30 p.m. SHARP!!!"

"and don't forget that no one follows me!"

"deal"

"deal"

They went to the 1st floor looking at the main entrance gate. Beyond that gate a mop of people holding pictures of Ran, and 'I LOVE RAN KOTOBUKI' signs on their shirts. They were pushing through the security eager to get inside. Ran, Tsukasa and Fuyu-Chan slipped slowly in an empty corridor.

"they're more of them than I thought…"

"this is bad Ran… how are you gonna escape?"

"hmm… Tsukasa!"

"huh???"

"I'm gonna need your help…"

"????"

10 minutes later Fuyu-Chan came out and walked with someone dressed with the navy blue jacket she was holding. They slowly slipped away quietly when suddenly a fan spots them…

"LOOK IT'S RAN!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

They crowd went wild and crashed through the main gate pushing down all the guards that were blocking them.

"I think we better run…"

"oh you think…"

They ran straight to the elevator hoping to get a clean escape. On the other hand a lady went out the main entrance wearing a long red jacket with a hood. She wore the hood over her head and she wore a large pair of glasses that looked like from the 80's. She was already about 2 blocks away from the recording studio. When she looked back and took of her glasses.

"I'm sorry Fuyu-Chan and Tsukasa… I thank you for your sacrifice…"

Meanwhile back in the studio Fuyu-Chan and Tsukasa who was the one dressed-up to look like Ran was in a vacant room, where the sat panting heavily. As if holding on to their very lives out of exhaustion.

"Ran… pant… owes me… pant… big time… pant… for this pant…"

"why… pant… did… I have to… pant… lose… on that…pant… stupid game… pant…"

**Flashback…**

**[last night at the hotel's recreation center…**

"Hey Ran… how about a game of ping-pong?"

"sorry Fuyu-Chan… I don't feel like it… and besides your just gonna lose…"

"WHAT?!?!?! ALRIGHT THEN!!!! LET ME TELL YOU THAT I'M THE CHAMPION OF PING-PONG IF YOU MUST KNOW!!!!!"

"well your talking to the #01 super gal of Shibuya… no way that you gonna win…"

"WHAT?!?!?! ALRIGHT HERE'S A DEAL THEN… IF I WIN YOU'LL WORK TWICE AS HARD AS EVER BEFORE!!!!..."

"and if I win???"

"I'll let you do anything you want tomorrow… without hesitation…"

"without hesitation???"

"yes…"

"alright let's battle!!!"

_Tsukasa:_but in the end Ran won by 30 to 10 points not even half.

_Fuyu-Chan:_ hey… are you mocking me???

**End Of Flashback…**

**Tokyo Main Square…**

**[12:54 p.m.**

"WOW… Tokyo's a lot bigger than I thought… and it's my first time here too… this should be fun…… now let's see I have 100,000 Y for my money expenses…. Alright let's do this…"

For about 2 hour Ran walked around buying cute accessories and clothes. She ate snacks that she never tasted before. Like a double chocolate parfait, and little mango moon cakes. She loved every moment that she spend. Although with her wearing the hood over her head is a big drag. So she bought a simple blue cap with the word _GAL_ printed over it. She pony tailed her hair and wore her cap. Fortunately no one has saw through her disguise yet. Ran was crossing an empty alley when she heard someone scream for help. She immediately followed the scream through an empty alley. She saw a gang about 13 guys beating up one guy who laid on his back. She immediately place aside her bags and went close to them.

"HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT DEFENSELESS BOY?!?!?!"

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!"

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BULLY DEFENSELESS PEOPLE!!!"

"SHUT UP!!! YOUR JUST A GIRL WHO WONDERED TO THE WRONG ALEEY GIRLY!!!!"

"YOU BETTER GO!!! IF YOU DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE THIS COWARD!!!"

"coward… coward… THE ONLY COWARD I SEE IS YOU!!! BEATING UP DEFENSELESS PEOPLE IS AN ACT OF COWARDS!!!!"

"SHUT YOUR MONTH!!! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!"

"HMPH… I'M _MAROKYOU MOON_ OF SHIBUYA!!! THE DEFENDER OF THE WEAK AND I WILL DO JUSTICE UPON YOU!!!"

"YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

They ganged up on Ran and attacked her one-by-one or two-by-two. Ran managed to beat up those who came up to her. When she was hit from behind while she was busy holding off a guy who had a pipe to hit her with. Ran's sight started to blur.

"is this the end???... it can't be… I can't lose to a bunch of IDIOTS like them…"

Their boss was about to hit her with a steel pipe. She closed her eyes and hoped for the worse wouldn't happen. But then nothing. She then saw a faint shadow of someone who just saved her life. Then she became unconscious…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** Hello curious about the savior? It's a secret until next time. I know that some of you may already have an idea. But remember **'Not Everything Is What It Seems'** anyway that's it for now. Oh yeah for those who want to add me as a friend here:

**E-Mail: and for**

**Friendster: add me **** (-''-) () (0o) ****♪♫**


	17. once again we meet part 02

**Anon notes:** HELLO!!! So did any of you figure out the mysterious savior???

_Dear Minahoru…_

_Thanks for trying to guest. You may be right or wrong. But this actually proves that your interested so I THANK YOU FROMN THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART… SO DOES ALL THOSE WHO'VE BEEN READING MY STORY THANKYOU!!!_ _And to my new fan and a schoolmate of mine Alyssa Tinawin… Kawaii Midori-san… ARIGATO… _♫♪

-Anon Azure-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#17: Once Again We Meet [Part 02…**

**Last time…**

_They ganged up on Ran and attacked her one-by-one or two-by-two. Ran managed to beat up those who came up to her. When she was hit from behind while she was busy holding off a guy who had a pipe to hit her with. Ran's sight started to blur._

"_is this the end???... it can't be… I can't lose to a bunch of IDIOTS like them…"_

_Their boss was about to hit her with a steel pipe. She closed her eyes and hoped for the worse wouldn't happen. But then nothing. She then saw a faint shadow of someone who just saved her life. Then she became unconscious…_

After several minutes Ran opened her eyes and saw the bright azure sky. She saw the birds flying overhead. Her sight was still a bit blur. She shook her head several times trying to remember the last thing that happen before she fell unconscious. Then she remember about the gang in the alley who almost killed her with a steel pipe straight to her head, when suddenly she saw a shadow, she stood up, and held her aching head. It was all unclear to her who was that strange shadow? Why did _it _save me?

"my, my your up… you almost got yourself killed back there didn't you Ran?"

Ran heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a woman. Fair skin, grassy green hair, red rosy lips. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse and a blue skirt up to her knees and a weird looking scarlet reed hat with a feather on her head. It was then that Ran knew who it was.

"TOWA-SEMPAI?!?!?!"

"hello… long time no see Ran-Chan…"

"what are you doing here in Tokyo??? What have you been doing for the past year after you left Shibuya??? And… and… and what the heck is that on your head???"

"Hey that's not nice… this happens to be an antique hat from a long time ago"

"_[Whisper _how long? From the Jurassic era… heh heh heh"

"anyway I was just traveling around searching for something else to do… and I just happen to past by that alley you were in when I saw about 7 shopping bags leaning at the wall, I was about to take it to the police _[Ran's side comment: take it to the police??? Be honest just say you were planning to take it… (_TT)… when I saw those guys beating up someone. I knew that as a former super gal I must fulfill my duty and protect the weak… so I plunged in without thinking of my own safety and dashed to that helpless person side. _[Ran's side comment: Are you trying to hit me with your stupid???_ and when all of them were down came to the person side only to find her unconscious. It wasn't easy… they hit the fair skin on my right arm and it was in great pain. _[Ran's side comment: LIAR…you could break a cement block with your pinky without any trouble… DRAMA QUEEN why not just say you beat the bad guys' butts, and rescued the damsel in distressed? It's that simple… your just making it complicated _(TT)… …"

Silence fell after Towa's wonderful but unbelievable story ended… Towa had a huge satisfying smile on her face and Ran just stared blankly at her all confused.

"………………………………your crazy……"

"ho ho ho ho"

Ran sighted and realized that Towa mentioned the stuff that she bought.

"hey Towa-sempai… where's my stuff then???"

"here. I was going to take it if I didn't find the rightful owner…"

"so you finally admit…"

"I'm only kidding Ran… anyway I still have things to do…"

"like what????"

"oh just a long pursuit of adventure, and I'm touring Japan as we speak…"

"oh………"

Ran and Towa chatted a little while about Towa's pursuit for adventure. Sometimes she tells it like an epic like the _"Lord of The Rings"_ sort. It's a good thing Ran never falls for her unbelievable tales of unbelievable happenings. She would sometimes think that: this_ is the present Towa-sempai not the Jurassic era, nor is this a different world with fairies or goblins._ She was right though. While PRETENDING to listen to Towa's stories so to save her life, _even though Towa-sempai is crazy. She's still the strongest gal I know… heh heh heh…_

**[Ring, Ring**

Ran's cell phone rang various times. Ran was actually thankful she'll have a break from Towa's stories that she had enough of listening to.

"hello?"

"HI RAN!!! It's Miyu… just wanted to check on you… how are you? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you alright? Are you okay, alright????"

"whoa… easy there tiger… I'm absolutely fine don't worry… I'm in Tokyo… and Towa's here too… she says she on a tour of the whole country… she's such a weirdo… anyway how are things there? Everything's fine right? and did Aya change her phone number? I've been trying to call her for ages…"

After Ran's last question it became silent.

"Ran… Aya didn't tell you???"

"tell me??? Tell me what???"

"well I don't blame her she was too preoccupied, and she wasn't thinking very straight, it was quite a shock after all and………"

"MIYU STOP TAKING TO YOURSELF!!! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!! TELL ME WHAT EXACTLY?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO AYA?!?!?!"

"OKAY… OKAY… stop yelling geez… I think you broke my ear drum…"

"just tell me what happened…"

"Aya… she went to America… just 2 days ago……"

Then Ran went absolutely quite Miyu kept calling her name from the other line but there was no response from Ran at all.

_Ran's thoughts: Aya left without telling me but why??? Why didn't she tell me????? Why Aya??? Why????_

Then when Ran's head was a little back to reality she then heard Miyu trying to explain to her why Aya probably forgot to tell her.

"Ran… Aya had a lot to think about before she left so don't be to shock…… Ran… I'm sure Aya didn't mean to forget… she was just too busy……… oh shoot… I have to go Ran… I'll call you later okay… bye…"

Ran stood still, as if she was paralyzed. Towa came near her and patted her back and with a gentle voice she asked with great concern…

"are you all right?..."

Ran heard this words then she kept her cell phone in her bag and looked at Towa with a happy smile, as if nothing had ever happened.

"YEAH, I'M TOTALLY FINE… I'M ABSOLUTELY A-OKAY… (XD) HA HA HA HA HA"

"okay then… - I have to go now… do you want me to walk you back to your hotel?"

"NAH… no thanks I'll be fine… I'll just stay here for a little while… don't worry okay?"

Towa smiled and she left. Ran watched Towa slowly disappearing from her sight. When Towa was no longer in sight Ran looked up in the sky with her head laid back from the chair. As if tears were about to fall, but nothing came out. She just kept looking blankly at the sky. Completely oblivious to everything else around her.

**[5:45 p.m.**

Ran was still staring blankly at the sky. While around her the park was being emptied children were being called by their parents. People started going to different direction to their homes. But Ran still remained there, doing nothing at all. When a little later rain started to fall, Ran then finally lifted her head. And…

"[YAWN that was a good nap…"

**[Anon: ha ha… sorry but knowing Ran she'll easily forget things… XD anyway continuing…**

_Ran's thoughts: huh? oh it's raining…… this after noon Towa was here… Miyu called… she said that Aya went to America…… was it a dream?... no way… Miyu's voice sounded too serious and real for it to be a dream… then that means that Aya really went to America…… also… I'm too lazy too get up… [sigh guess I'll just soak in the rain……_

Ran looked at her watch and it was already 6:15 but she felt like just soaking up in the rain. She closed her eyes and she had a flashback of their happy times together as the Gals-trio back in Shibuya. **[Anon notes: just because Ran is having flashbacks doesn't mean that she's going to die… remember that… she's just getting home sick that's all…** Then she felt weird she could still hear the rain falling but… she can't feel the rain drops falling on her face anymore.

"you'll get sick if you continue getting wet like this… your such an idiot… you didn't even bring an umbrella with you just in case something like this will happen… what should I expect… from an idiot like you anyway…"

_Ran's thoughts: that voice, those stupid insults… it sounds so… so familiar…… oh no… ho no… please don't let it be…_

Ran heart felt nervous. She opened her eyes very slowly repeating _'please don't let it be… please don't let it be…' _at the back of her mind… then there she saw it… a tall man wearing a long dull grey coat holding an umbrella above her head and his. His raven black hair and eyes were hard to miss. Ran had an expression on her face that was very irritated like this… (TT)…

"oh it's you… I should've known…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **HELLO EVERYONE sorry for the delay… so did you guess wrong or right?shocking eh??? I bet you never thought of the savior as Towa Himejima, Ran's senior in Super Gal noh??? HA FOOL YOU… I know for a fact that most of you thought for the savior to be Rei Otohata eh? Anyway please continue reading and please continue to support me THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! ♫♪♫♪


	18. a storm arises

**Anon notes:** HELLO after so many thing s I use to say all the time now I have nothing more to say so let's just get on with the story. This one is a bit of a shock for everyone so please without further adieu please ENJOY!!! ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#18: A Storm Arises…**

"_oh it's you… I should've known…"_

**Tokyo Wonder Hotel…**

Ran was in a rather large room. She sat on a bed with scarlet covers that probably has the size of a queen-size bed. The room looked like as if it was made for a king. It was a very large suite, larger than Ran's room back at the hotel where she stayed at least.

"Yeah… I can't come back to the hotel… it's raining very hard… don't worry I'm with a friend… yeah… no need to come and pick me up…. I'M NOT A CHILD YOU KNOW!!!... I'll come back to the hotel first thing in the morning…… yeah… bye…… [sigh"

"you're an idiot you got lost didn't you???"

"SHUT IT REI!!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY CRAP OUT OF YOU!!! SO JUST SHUT IT ALREADY!!! SPARE ME THE INSULTS… I'M REALLY TIRED!!!"

"tired of shopping…"

Said Rei sarcastically while looking at the shopping bags beside the bed corner table.

"one more word and I'll kill you"

Ran then laid on the bed she wore a rosy pink bath robe **if that's what it's called…** anyway Ran laid in a slouchy position. She stared at the ceiling for a little while, and then she got up and looked out the window. She then laid back again groaning. Rei let out a big SIGH…

"are you hungry???"

Ran stood up as fast as she can came near Rei with their faces was only centimeters apart. Ran placed both her hands on Rei's shoulders and bowed her head. Then she lifted her head slightly and Rei could see something twinkling in her eyes and he heard her say something in a whisper.

"you bet……"

"you're a monster when it comes to food……………"

"ha ha ha… food is a blessing of life that should not be thrown away without any consideration don't you agreed with me MISTER-NERDY-KNOW-IT-ALL-PERSON???"

"ouch that hurts…… anyway room service will be here in a few minutes…"

"thumbs up GREAT!!!"

Then Ran went on the bed and jumped on it non-stop. Rei could only watch her cause he knew it wouldn't do him any good if he tried to stop her. A few minutes later, a man arrived and rolled in a cart with food aroma coming out of it. Ran immediately stopped jumping and hurried to the cart. Rei sighted again and gave the man a tip and the man left. Ran was ready to devour the food like a monster that hadn't eaten in ages. Then Rei came and took the cart.

"hey! What's the big idea???"

"we'll eat on the coffee table over there… honestly have a little _self-control_ once in a while…"

"Hmph… I have no time for _self-control_ if I'm starving to death…"

"Look Ran a big juicy meat… come and get it… come and get it girl… come on girl…"

Rei held a piece of chicken leg like he was feeding it to a dog. He kept on swinging it from left to right. Ran eyes was fixed on it and followed it with her undisturbed gaze.

"What do you think I am??? Some kind of dog?!?!"

"Nope I expect you to be… I'm paying for you food tonight and I won't give you any if you don't do anything that I tell you…?"

"I won't lose my pride over some food…"

"Really… TT"

"Really……"

"Okay then your loss… but if you change your mind… I'll be at the coffee table eating supper and you have to gravel like a dog and maybe I'll think of giving you some…"

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

"Fine."

Rei then went over to the coffee table and started eating. Ran peeked at him and was drooling with envious eyes. After about half an hour, Ran came to Rei and bowed down and lifted her head revealing twinkling puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry puppy-dog eyes don't work on me… but good dog…"

Rei patted Ran on the head and gave Ran her share of the food. Ran ate non-stop while crying _'I'll get you for this Rei Otohata… I swear on my grave I'll get you…'_ Rei watched her eat her food and would sometime chuckle at Ran pathetic look. But at the same time he was happy to see Ran well. Finally after a while Ran was finish eating and the man came back and took the cart away.

"That was good…"

Ran said as she laid down on the bed and Rei sat at the edge right beside her.

"Man… you haven't change one single bit…"

Ran suddenly sat up and looked at Rei with angry with a little joy in her eyes.

"What's it to you?... do you want me to change?... and what're you doing here in Tokyo by the way?"

Ran watched Rei fix himself on the bed he laid on the bed with both of his hands behind his head. Ran just watch him and sat firmly on the bed and had her eyes fixed on Rei who stared at the ceiling quite undisturbed.

"Answer to you first question: Nothing… Answer to your second question: I don't mean I want you to change, it's just been so long since we've seen each other… Answer to your third question: I'm on a temporary job as a DJ on a bar here…"

"Really??? Wow, so what bar is it???"

"Let's see it was 'Let's Groove'…"

"Hey I've heard of that bar… that's where Fuyu-Chan said that my 'GOOD WORK PARTY' will be held…"

"Good Work Party??? For what???"

"Well for having the best selling CD in a short time for one… and blah blah blah… too tired to remember the rest so spare me…"

Ran then laid beside Rei on the bad. They stayed like that for a while. When Ran suddenly remembered about Aya who left for America just 2 days ago. She looked at Rei and wondered if he knew about Aya's departure. Rei looked at Ran and saw her staring at him.

"What are you staring at? If you missed me that much… take a picture it'll last longer…"

"No Way IDIOT!!! I was just wondering how long have you been here in Tokyo?"

"I arrived just yesterday morning… why? Something bothering you???"

"It's just that…… Miyu called this after noon… she said that Aya left for America did you know that?"

"Know that… I was there when she left…"

Ran leaped up out of the bed and stood in front of him. Rei sat up as Ran stood and their eyes was fixed on each other.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DID NOTHING!!! SHE WAS YOUR GIRLF…"

"SHUT IT RAN!!! Before she left… hmph… believe it or not she broke with me…"

"NO WAY Aya would never do that…"

"Well Aya did… and there's nothing you can do about it…"

Rei said this while moving closer to Ran, and Ran was moving away until she hit the wall. Ran was in a state of shock. _Aya break-up with Rei… but why?_ She wondered.

"You… you did something to hurt her didn't you?!?!"

Ran suddenly shouted. She aimed a punch on Rei, but Rei caught her punch by grabbing her on the risk, he didn't even break a sweat. Rei lowered his head, and Ran was trying to break free from his grip.

"Ran…… why do you think Aya became my girlfriend?"

Ran was dumbfounded. She placed her index-finger below her mouth and thought of the reason. Because come to think of it she never thought about it.

"………It's because you like her right? Beside you did say in that interview before that the girl you like is: Kind, Simple, Productive and Independent right???" **Anon: for all those who know what kind of girl Rei likes please forgive me for I absolutely forgot the exact description… SORRY… SORRY… SORRY… please SPARE ME…**

"I never… not once felt anything for Aya…"

"What?!?!? You _bastard_ then why did you lead Aya on like that?!?!"

Then Ran launched a punch once more on Rei that this time he didn't block nor evade. Rei's head remained lowered and his left cheek was swollen red from Ran's solid punch. Ran lowered her fist and calmed down a little.

"Why? Why the hell did you lead Aya like that?!?! Don't you know how much she cared for you?!?! Don't you know all the pain she went through for you?!?! She did everything she could just for you to notice her!!! AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN!!! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO?!?! GRAVEL LIKE A DOG FOR YOU TO NOTICE HER?!?! _YOU… YOU _ _WORTHLESS, BASTARD, YOU JERK!!!!_"

Rei lifted his face a little and showed a faint smile on Ran. His smile showed a little relief and a little disappointment. Ran became very confused about the situation.

"…Hmm… You really have no idea do you???"

Rei released Ran and Ran grabbed her risk as if it was broken. And she fixed her gaze back at Rei whose face was still lowered. Ran came near him and tried peeking to see his eyes more clearly.

"Rei……"

Then he heard Rei muttering something she placed her ears closer. Close enough to hear what he's muttering about. Then she heard him in a faint whisper.

"… The reason… the reason… I allowed her to be my girlfriend was… was…"

Ran came even more closer than before. It was only inches apart. But Rei didn't continue, Ran got annoyed and frustrated.

"HEY REI… JUST COUGH IT OUT AND TELL ME!!! IF ALL THOSE TIMES YOU NEVER HAD FEELINGS FOR AYA…… THEN WHY DID YOU LEAD HER ON?!?!?! SPEAK UP BE A MAN DARN IT!!!"

Then Rei lifted his head and his eyes were angry and saddened at the same time. Ran was confused _what's with Rei?_ She thought. Then Rei shouted in a firm, strong voice…

"IT BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!"

"Wha…wha…what?..."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! I NEVER WANTED AYA TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO… YOU ASKED ME TO GIVE HER A CHANCE!!! AND I DID… SORRY TO DISSAPPOINT YOU BUT I NEVER HAD ANY INTEREST ON HER OR WHATSOEVER…"

"But… but why is it because of me huh???"

"It' nothing forget it………………"

"Rei…………"

"It's time we went to bed… goodnight Ran… I'll be sleeping at the couch…"

Rei was about to leave the room.

"By the way… your party… when is it?"

"Uh…… tomorrow night at 8:00 … why?..."

"Nothing…… see you there then… goodnight…"

Rei left the room and Ran laid on the bed ready to go to sleep. But something bothered her deeply, that she couldn't sleep at all. It was five minutes past midnight and it was still raining quite hard and Ran remained wide awake. She got up and peeked at Rei who slept silently at the couch. Rei didn't have a blanket, so he was curled up like a cat. Ran went back in the room and got and extra blanket she placed it over Rei and sat in front of the couch. She was nearly at Rei's face.

_Ran's thoughts: why can't I sleep? It was your eyes when you shouted at me the reason for Aya being your girlfriend…I'm sorry… I remember now… I just asked you to give her a chance… I never thought of how you feel… I never even asked you who's the type girl you really like… I'M REALLY SORRY… PLEASE FORGIVE ME REI……_

Then Ran caught sight of Rei's swollen left cheek from her punch earlier. It was more red now than earlier. Ran place her hand on it and had a faint smile on her face. She then closed her eyes and whispered to herself…

"Aw man... I even gave you a punch that you definitely didn't deserve… man I gotta think of a way to pay you back… I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you…… well it is sorta your fault for keeping quiet about how you feel… even Yuuya didn't know how you really felt…"

Then Ran was startled when she felt a warm hand over hers. She looked at her hand and saw Rei's hand over it. Then she heard what she thought was the last thing that Rei would ever say while sleeping.

"Ran………… don't ever… leave me……"

"[GASP Rei………… I never thought that……… you look like an innocent little boy when you're a sleep and an evil demon when your awake…… but whatever Rei is Rei…… an annoying-self-centered-know-it-all-geeky-nerdy-jerk… [SMILE goodnight Rei…"

Then Ran feel asleep below or beside or in front of the couch all curled up.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** SO… HOW'S THE STORY SO FAR??? For comments and suggestions please place a "REVIEW" Thank You for your kind consideration. When there's something you want to see please don't be shy to suggest. Depending on your suggestion I'll take it all for consideration. And I'll post a reply immediately at the next chapter… anyway bye for now… ♫♪♫♪


	19. could it be part 01

**Anon notes:** HELLO and hello and hello OK fine I have nothing more to say…sorry I took so long to upload a lot has been happening lately. Also I was feeling a little lazy and I list inspiration. But now I regained it so just read on please… ♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#19: Could it be…Part01…**

Dawn broke out and sun shone in Rei's face. Rei covered his face and he turned around to face the opposite side. Then he realized there was a blanket over him, but he didn't remember having a blanket over him before he slept. He stood up and he looked around, he looked at the side of the sofa to find Ran sleeping soundly with her head resting on her folded arm on the edge of the sofa. Rei smiled at the sight and got up, he placed has blanket on Ran and whispered softly:

"Thank you… Ran…"

A few hours passed and Ran fidgeted in her sleep. She woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes trying to remember what happened the day before. She stood starring blankly at the wall. When she finally remembered the events that currently have happened. Then she turned her head around as she heard faint shower waters. She gave one last rubbed in her eyes and finally stood up. She entered the bathroom still quite drowsy, and her sight were still blurred. She washed her face in the sink and heard a door opening, but she decided to ignore it. She then held her head high to see her face on the mirror and saw, a boy with raven-black hair coming out of the shower, with his body soaking wet and only half his body was covered with a pearl white towel. There was a sudden silence when she caught the boy's eyes meeting with hers.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ran screamed as her voice echoed in their suite. While Rei turned his back on her holding the towel firmly making sure it wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here you pervert!?!?!?!"

"Pervert?! You're the one who barged in here!!!"

"Shut up! You should've given me a warning!!!"

"How can I warn if you were out like a candle sleeping!?!?! And if you weren't so sleepy, you would've been more aware!"

"AAAHHH!!! Whatever! I don't want to lose my precious '_Single-hood'_ to the likes of you!"

"Oh is that so?..."

The noise from the bathroom grew quite as the last words from Rei sounded teasing and seductive. Ran opened her eyes only to find Rei leaning against her, and herself leaning on the door behind her. She could fell Rei's heat and could feel herself melting away, staring at the raven black eyes. Their lips grew closer, and Ran froze at the current situation. She closed her eyes as she felt Rei coming closer and she felt her heart racing in the scenario. Then she heard a faint chuckle. She saw Rei laughing softly.

"Ha ha, you should've seen your face Ran…"

"Wha? Damn you Rei!!! I hate you!!!... You… you BASTARD!!!"

She launched a slap at Rei but felt her hand was stopped by the risk. She looked up and saw Rei with his eyes was more deeper than a few minutes ago. Now she really felt like melting.

"I'm sorry… did you want me to be serious…"

Then at that moment Rei leaned his head against Rans' with his hand holding her risk. Ran felt her heart racing as she felt Rei's tender, soft lips against hers. It only lasted for 5 seconds then Rei got of and stood up. Ran remained still at her position still stunned. She remained like that even when she heard a knock on the door. Rei went to the room to have a quick change and answered the door. There stood Fuyu-san behind her was Tsukasa behind her.

"RAN!!! Where are you Ran!?!?!?!"

"Calm down Fuyu-chan…"

Rei bowed politely and told her that Ran was just in the bathroom. Fuyu-Chan marched in the bathroom and saw Ran sitting behind the door still at shocked. Fuyu snapped her finger and Ran was back to reality.

"Ran we have to go you, have to prepare your number for the 'Good Work Party' tonight."

Ran changed quickly in one of the outfits she bought. Fuyu-Chan headed on instructing them to meet her at the main hall of the hotel downstairs. Tsukasa was carrying her shopping bags and went outside hall from Rei's suite. Ran peeked with the corner of her eye, and looked at the boy and saw him leaning on the wall next to the door. He smiled at her very teasingly. Ran stuck out her tongue with a 'bhee' and left letting Tsukasa lead the way to the main hall.

They then entered a van that was waiting for them and Fuyu-chan was inside. Ran sat at the back with Tsukasa. She looked at the hotel as it slowly vanished from her sight behind the van, with the unexpected kiss replaying over and over in her mind.

The ride lasted at least 20 minutes. Then they finally arrived at a station where Ran was practicing her number. It's been an hour since she started practicing. She stopped for a while as Fuyu-Chan permitted a 30 minute rest. She went with Tsukasa to the vending machine to get a cold drink.

"Ah… now that feels good…"

"I'm glad your back to your normal self Ran…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Tsukasa?"

"Well you haven't been yourself since this morning."

Ran stared at the blank wall and remembered again the unexpected event. She then felt arms around her shoulders embracing her tightly. Then she heard whispers tickling her ear. It was the soft voice of Tsukasa whispering something to her.

"I don't like seeing you sad Ran… I like seeing the happy Ran better… the Ran, fell in live with before… the Ran that I tricked but then I realized that I already fell in love…"

"Tsukasa… stop reminding me of the past or I'll kill you…"

Tsukasa then took his arms away from Ran and stepped back away from her for about a meter bowing in apologizing over and over.

"Oh… um… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I… I…"

" Thanks Tsukasa I feel a lot better..."

"I'm glad …"

Ran continued practicing her number. Her practiced stopped at 4:30 at noon, before leaving the studio to the hotel. Fuyu-Chan told her that she could invite her friends that are in Tokyo if she wanted to. Ran went to her hotel with Tsukasa escorting her. In her room she while taking a bath her mind revolved around the unexpected event that happened in Rei's suite. The kiss the froze Ran's time for 5 seconds, but to her it felt like an eternity. When she finished her bath she dressed up in a formal matter.

_Ran's inner thoughts:____I'm allowed to invite anyone I want… but who would I invite?... Towa already left Tokyo… and I can't invite my friends back in Shibuya… the only guy here is……………………… Rei……… but even if I don't invite him, he works there… I should just get going……_

Ran got out of her room and saw Tsukasa waiting for her outside her door. He also was wearing a formal outfit, not too formal like a tuxedo or something. It was thirty five minutes past six as they left to the club called 'Let's Groove' where Ran's big 'GOOD WORK PARTY' would be held in.

As they arrived Ran was greeted by many people who shook her hands and congratulated her on her success. Ran saw Fuyu-chan waving at her, she was wearing a formal blouse, it had a long sleeve and it was in white, and her pants were leggings in black. Fuyu-Chan instructed her that her number would go on at 7:00 so she was allowed to party a little.

She just stayed at one corner with her back leaned against the wall. She watched the people dance in front of her, for once Ran felt bored at a party. She listened as the music would change from time to time. Then she looked around and saw him. Right beside the stage, playing CDs and doing mixes.

The boy with raven hair and eyes, the boy who got her first kiss.

"Rei………"

She whispered.

When she was about to go toward the boy's direction. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and was pulled from her destination. Tsukasa has a firm grip on her so that she wouldn't escape when she had a chance.

A while passed after a few doges from the people who were on the dance floor, until it came to a stop. Ran found herself behind a stage with Tsukasa.

"It's almost time for your speech Ran, are you ready?"

Ran gave Tsukasa a reassuring nod and patted him the shoulder. Then the time finally came when she heard Fuyu-Chan taking everyone's attention. Of course the was easy for her. As Ran took a deep breath.

"Tsukasa thanks for everything…"

"Ran……………"

Then she came out from behind the curtain and everyone's attention were undivided on her. She took another deep breath and then…

"Everyone… I would like to take this chance to thank you all for your hard work… I never wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for your hard work and support… I'd like to thank the 'Young Song' Company for having me as they're new talent… Of course my manager Fuyuko-san and my good friend and supporter Tsukasa… And if only my friends were here, surely I would thank them for they're support and understanding to me as well… Now as I understand this was to celebrate my first album release that sold millions right? It's my 'Good Work Party'... no I was wrong it's OUR Good Work Party… Not mine alone, cause if I did work alone this would be a disaster… XP… so…… let's PARTY!!!"

Everyone cheered at Ran speech. She stopped to catch her breath. Of course Ran wasn't use to making speeches, because she wasn't very good at it. Just thinking of one word, it would make her fall asleep immediately. But for the fact that everyone supported her made her work hard for this speech.

'It wasn't so hard, because it was from the heart' she thought to herself.

"Hey… I just remembered I have a song for all of you to thank you all…"

The lights went dim as a soft music started. Everyone watched Ran as she swayed her body slowly on stage with her eyes close. And when her cue to sing was on she started to sing…

**Song for Today… 'Tomorrow'… from 'Full Metal Panic'…**

_futari de nigebasho sagashite  
hashitta tenki ame no naka_

tatoeba nanika wo ushinau toshite mo  
mamotte ikanakya  
hitotsu dake wa

kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
itami sae mo kakaenagara  
atarashii keshiki  
mukae ni yukou

yuuhi ni kazashita yubisaki  
ORENJI utsushita PURIZUMU

jibun no subete wo yuruseru kurai ni  
yasashiku naritai  
kimi no tame ni

kono sekai ni afureru hikari dake  
ryoute no naka atsumete  
kurayami sae mo terashidasu yo  
nagaku tsudzuku michi  
mayowanai you ni

kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
itami sae mo kakaenagara  
atarashii keshiki  
motto tooku made  
mukae ni yukou

As the song ended the crowd cheered and Ran went backstage and saw Tsukasa holding a glass of lemonade juice and a towel.

"Great job Ran…"

"Thanks… It was all thanks to all of you… It's my Thanks…"

"Oh and Fuyu-Chan said there'll be no work for the next two days so you'll have plenty of rest now… Also you can party the night away… Fuyu-Chan said…"

"ALRIGHT!!! Two days without work… I could go shopping!!! Thanks Tsukasa… Well I'm going to go party now…"

Ran went through the dance floor making her way through to the bar counter to get a drink. She thanked a few people on her way and finally made it. She panted to catch her breath and ordered a tall glass iced tea.

She watched the crowd of people dancing and having fun. She stared of the side of the stage where two people were dancing. When the couple left she spotted Rei doing his job on handling the songs. Ran then landed a heavy fist on the table angrily, making the glasses on the table shake and some people with curious gazes.

"Idiot…"

Ran muttered. Then she looked up and saw Tsukasa doing a curtsy and his palm on the upside. Tsukasa looked up to Ran as a soft music started to play.

"May I have this dance?"

"Ha ha ha, spare me the formality Tsukasa… I'm not use to it…but I give you credit for the attempt though."

"Oh is that right… well can we dance then…"

Ran nodded and hopped off her sit and pulled Tsukasa to the dance floor. They stopped at the middle and Ran faced Tsukasa. Tsukasa then placed his arms on Ran's waist and Ran placed her arms around his neck. They then started to sway softly.

Their dance lasted a while, then Tsukasa excused himself cause Fuyu-Chan called him. Ran was left in the middle of the dance floor unattended. Ran was about to return to her sit when, she was pulled back the force from the pull caused her to nearly falling. She felt she landed on someone chest she pushed the guy off.

"What the heck is your……"

Ran was cut off when she saw the black-haired boy in front of her.

"Rei…………"

"What's with the attitude? Are you glad I came to your party Ran?"

"You should talk… aren't you suppose to be the DJ?"

"Hey my shift's over… Wanna dance? Looks like your partner left you… You probably scared him off with your monstrous face…"

At this point Ran head was lowered and she was holding out a fist in front of her face.

"One more word… And I'll kill you and let your corpse rot in an abandoned dungeon and I'll let that dungeon rot with your body in it and burn that dungeon with your corpse in it!!!!"

Ran shouted at Rei with her shaking her fist in front of Rei. Then Rei showed a little smile and placed his hand on Ran's cheek. Ran blushed a little, with a confused look on Rei.

"That's better moron, looking sad doesn't look good for the 'Number One Gal In Shibuya'."

Ran blushed even more, but then slapped Rei's hand of her face. And she placed her thumb on her chest and made a very confident pose.

"Naturally… smile well then let's dance before the music ends OK?"

Ran grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him into position for a dance. The music started slow, Ran took both Rei's hands and placed them on her waist. Then Ran placed her arms above Rei's shoulders. The music then started to play. With each passing moment felt like an eternity to Ran. Was she falling for Rei? She can't be… She kept shaking her head to erase her thoughts.

"Ran you have anything else to do?"

"No, why?"

"I'd like you to come with me…"

"Come with you? Where?"

Rei smiled and whispered "S-e-c-r-e-t… you have to come with me to find out…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **It's been a long time my friends… Well I've been very busy lately so forgive me. And thanks for the support that motivated me to continue writing this story. It's kinda hard when your writing a story and thinking about the next sequence as you go along. Also the more I'm blabbering away the more less I could think less of what to say in the future chapters… Well bye the till next time.

**Anon Azure now signing off…**


	20. could it be part 02

**Anon notes:** Mwhhhaaaa I'm so crazy!!! I have nothing else to say anymore… so go on… just…just… oh… just read on!!!♫♪

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#20: Could it be…Part02…**

_Rei smiled and whispered "S-e-c-r-e-t… you have to come with me to find out…"_

Ran never wanted to go with Rei but it's because of three things that Rei said that was a fact that forced her to go with him willingly.

01… She doesn't have much to do after her song number…

02… It was so boring since she didn't know anyone that well enough…

03… Rei said he'll treat her if she'd go with him…

"The moron did have a point there…"

Ran said then allowed a big sigh to escape her mouth. Rei came from behind her holding an ice cream in each hand. On the left hand was a vanilla flavored ice cream topped with sprinkles, on the right hand a plain chocolate flavored ice cream. He handed the vanilla flavored one to Ran and sat beside her.

"What were you saying just now?..."

"Nothing…"

There was silence between them as they ate their ice cream. Ran finished her ice cream so fast it almost looked like that she ate it with one gulp. After she was done eating the cone, she peeked for a second at Rei and stared at the moonlit sky.

At that moment she remembered news from Shibuya from Towa. About Aya leaving for America. She remembered the argument she had with Rei in his apartment about Aya. **(Anon notes: this took place at chapter 18..)**

"Come on…"

Rei said as he stood from his seat and placed his hands inside his pockets. Ran looked at him in confusion.

"…huh?"

"Let's go…"

"Go where?"

Ran said questionably as she stood from her seat. Not even noticing the ice cream on the right side near her lips.

"Well I did say we'd go somewhere…"

"Huh? You mean it's not here…?"

"Of course not, ice cream stores are too common for a date…"

Rei said confidently at Ran as he spotted the little ice cream on the right side of her cheek and wiped it of with his thumb. Ran stared at Rei blushing as she watched Rei licked the ice cream he got from her lips. Then she remembered the last thing that Rei said.

"A... a… a what?... a date?!... What the hell are you planning Rei?!"

_Ran's inner thoughts:_

_No way Rei would go out with me… We couldn't even stand each other… but then… _Ran shook her head several times even slapped herself. _No way Ran stop thinking this way Rei and you have nothing in common. Yeah that's right, he's just joking around, and he's not serious at all…_

"No I'm sorry… you were just kidding right?"

Ran said finally analyzing.

"Yeah. Shall we go…"

Rei headed on ahead of Ran. Before Ran could follow she felt her heart beating very fast, so she slapped herself several times and shook her head several times as well. When her mind was straight she followed Rei without saying a word. They stopped at one corner and Ran saw Rei's motorbike.

"What's your motorbike doing here?"

"I rode it on the way here duh… come on…"

"Huh?"

Rei stood his motorbike and sat on the riders' sit. He then wore the helmet and threw the extra helmet to Ran.

"Get on…"

"But I never rode on a motorbike before"

"Then this will serve as your first time."

**The song today is: 'Could It Be… from Kim Possible the movie…'**

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_But after all this time I've open up my eyes now I see_

_You were always with me_

Ran had no choice she rode on the passenger's and wore the helmet on. As the Rei started his bike Ran was a little startled with the unfamiliar sound of a motorbike so close. She held tightly on Rei's waist and rested her head on his warm back.

Rei smiled a little and started the bike as the engine roared Ran allowed a little shout escape her shivering mouth. As they rode on, Ran had her eyes closed the whole time and didn't allow her grip to loosen.

"Ran do you still have your eyes closed?"

Ran couldn't speak so she shook her head 'no' her head was on Rei's back so he felt her shook her head.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be… You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

Ran shook her head 'no' once again.

"TT… Well that's good to know…"

Rei didn't say anything until after a few minutes.

"Ran open your eyes! Take a look at the view…"

Ran slowly opened her eyes and saw that they were on a mountain side. Ran lifted her head as she got a more better view n the ocean that spread widely on the scenery. She held a little tighter on Rei's waist and laid her head back down on Rei's back.

After about half an hour Rei stopped the bike, Ran opened her eyes and saw that they were on the side of the road. She got out of the motorbike and took off the helmet and handed it to Rei. She observed the trees surrounding them and looked left and right on the road.

"Where the heck are we? This place looks isolated."

"It's a mountain… it's not that far away from the city… but it's very quiet and relaxing here…"

After Rei placed his bike on a safe place he headed in the forest. Ran spotted him but he was already a bit far of. So Ran had to catch up.

"Hey Rei what the heck are we doing here? What are you up to?"

Rei didn't answer but just continued his way. Ran pouted and followed without saying another word. Ran followed Rei from behind. Ran wasn't looking forward but downward she watched her walking feet stomp on the grass and tiny rocks in her way. When Rei stopped at his tracks Ran bumped into him.

_It's kinda funny… You were always here_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here_

_And ever time I needed you_

_You've been there to pull me through_

_Now it's so clear_

_I've been waiting for you.._

"Why the hell did you stop?!"

Rei didn't answer, Ran went in front of him with an angry look on her face.

"Hey why aren't you answering me huh?! What the heck are you planning huh?! Damn it Rei answer me!!!"

Rei held Ran shoulders and forced her to turn around. Ran was dumbfounded when she finally realized that they were standing on the mountain's summit. Ran looked at the horizon. She saw the shinning city lights, and the ocean as well, she loved the view.

"It's beautiful Rei…"

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be… You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

She turned to Rei and saw him sitting on a large rock near the trees. He was looking over the horizon as well. As Ran looked at Rei she felt her heart beat getting faster. She never saw Rei so relaxed and at peace. It was like as much as it hurts to admit he looked handsome.

Rei looked at her, Ran blushed and turned away. She pretended that she didn't even see him Rei smiled and stood from his place. Ran was talking to herself, to get her head straight.

_Ran's Inner Thoughts:_

_Why is my heart beating so fast and why am I thinking this was towards him...? Remember Ran you hate this guy you…_

Her thought were interrupted as she felt Rei embracing her from behind he was so close. His arms embraced her shoulders and her neck, and it was slowly being tightened. Rei head was resting on Ran's left shoulder. His lips were almost toughing her ear. Then Ran could feel Rei breathing near her ear and then he whispered…

"Ran…………"

Ran's heart raced faster and faster because she thought _what is Rei doing? What's the hell is wrong with him? _She was nervous to the spine. Rei's embrace became a little tighter. The tighter it got the more Ran could feel his heart beat.

"I Love You……"

Ran's eyes widened and she couldn't move as if she was paralyzed.

_Today is the start of the…_

_Rest of our lives…_

_I can see it in your eyes…_

Ran closed her eyes and held on Rei's hand above her shoulders, and she finally understood. She was always having a fight with Rei every time they would meet that's why she couldn't see it before. The reason he left Aya was because of her. She realized that Rei loved her from the day they first met. _Could this be a dream? No it feels so real to be a dream… Oh Rei…_

_Oh and it's true… and real…_

_And it's true… that it's you…_

_Could it be…_

_That it's true…_

_That it's you…_

Rei then released Ran from the embrace and turn her to face him and he leaned over and kissed her once again. Ran was shocked but then could she have been waiting for him all this time? She closed her eyes and allowed the spell to carry on.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

_Could it be… You were right here beside me_

_And I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you…_

_(and it's you…)_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes:** How is it? Rei finally admits it… Ran and Rei sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Bhee.. Well I had fun writing this. Thanks for the support and Hope you keep loving the Ran and Rei Lovey dovey but not too much!

**Anon Azure now signing off…**


	21. finally a confession

**Anon notes:** Anon Azure is back on bussiness... Sorry for the loooooonnnnnnngggggg...wait... I've been busy lately... And I'm happy to say I've finally graduated from 'High School'!! I want to thank the following for their support for me...

...animegirlsana4eva...

...cryptidwonka...

...Hiyono-Narumi...

...MiTcHYo7...

...minahoru...

...cute-manga...

...AvengingSoul...

...kawaii midori-chan...

...Eliannora...

**Thank You For Reading My Story... Therefor In Appriciation For Your Support... I'm Dedicating A Chapter For You... But... You Have To Find Out Yuorself On What Chapter I Will Dedicate To You...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#20: Finally A Confession...**

Ran woke up the next morning still wearing the same attire she wore last night at 'Good Work Party' last night. Ran yawn and stretched herself and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes so she could get rid the blur that she was seeing at the moment. Speaking of _blur_ last night...

"I don't know but did something happen to me last night??...hmmmmmm..."

Ran tried hard to on what current even happen that night after the party. But then...

_RuMbLe..._

"Oh well I guess I'm just hungry... I'll figure it out later..."

She then made her way to the bathroom. She continued trying to think about last night. But it was hard for her to think on an empty-stomach, **(Anon Note: Face it we all know Ran listens to her stomach more than her brain...Don't deny it...)** she made her way to the bathroom. But a force like Deja Vu, she open the door and saw Rei in the bathroom in almost the same state as before. Except he was wearing his pants but with no shirt. Rei stared blankly at Ran and Ran just stared a while and then calmly closed the door shut. Once it was shut...

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! IS THIS DEJA VU?!"

She was in a state of panic. She suddenly calmed a bit I said a _BIT_ she placed her right hand on her head and sratched it a little and started to think.

"Wait this is my room... In the hotel I'm staying at..."

"Don't think to much... You'll hurt your head..."

"Rei! What are you doing here?! How did you know where I'm staying?! What happened last..."

Ran was shut quiet when Rei Pressed His lips against her. Ran's eyes widened of shock. Rei released Ran and she was still shocked from the Rei's action.

"Good girl... Now... First, I took you home last night... Second, You told me where you were at... Third... you don't remeber...? but you were so obedient last night too, it was fun playing with you..."

Rei whispered suducingly at Ran and Ran's face went bright, BRIGHT RED...

"AH WHAT ARE YOU SAYING REI?! DON'T TELL ME WE... _GASP_ BUT I'M TOO YOUNG FOR SUCH A THING!!"

"RAN!!"

Rei shouted holding the over-reacting girl at the shoulders with both hands.

"Calm down I was only kidding... sheesh..."

"WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY REI!!"

Rei chuckled Ran took it seriously, but we are talking about Ran after all. She's pretty gullible. Then Rei took Ran and held her close.

"But what I told you last night... was no lie... it's one hundread percent _true_..."

Ran could fell her face growing hot and blushing bright red once again. Ran didn't push Rei away she _actually_ return the hug and placed her arms around his back and rested her head on Rei's shoulders. Could Ran be falling in love for the second time?

_Ran's thoughts:_

_My first love was Tsukasa, but it turned out that Tsukasa was playing me, he was just hired to date me, make me fall in love then dump me, like hell it worked.After that I've been afraid to open my heart to anyone again. I alway thought I hated Rei, really we would always fight about the smallest things. And besides Rei was Aya's boyfriend. Wait Aya?? _

"WAIT A MINUTE?! Rei! What about Aya you two-timing... back-stabbing..."

"I told you Aya broke up with me before she went to America... **(Anon Note: It's true... Rei dod tell Ran...It's on chapter 18 when Rei told her...) **I guess she figured that it just wouldn't work out between us..."

"Why?"

"Hmph... Could we really go on pretending that I like Aya? When I was actually _IN LOVE _with someone else?"

"Me... right?"

"Bingo..."

"So why me? I mean what did you like about me... WAIT... You like me!! which means... You liked me from the start didn't you?!"

Rei lowered his head allowing his bangs fall over his eyes. But it wasn't enough to cover his cherry-colored blushing cheeks. This sight of Rei being shy, being vulnreblel was shocking to Ran. She didn't even know that Rei would like like this, It wasn't only shockin it was _cute_. Ran smirked at the sight.

"No... I didn't like you from the start..."

"Really??"

"Really..."

"Really... Really?? (TT,)"

"..."

"I knew it... You did love me from the start... Rei I always thought you were a _heartless-nerdy-self-centered-jerk_... I very surprised!"

Ran was dancing about discoveing Rei's secret all this time. Ran was circling around Rei like a stelite and kept telling him 'to admit it'. The more she said it the more Rei's face turned into a deeper crimson shade of red.

"Alright!!"

Rei shouted out loud enough to stop Ran from dancing around. Ran faced him and stood quietly waiting what Rei was about to say...

"Alright Ran you win... I did like you from the very beginning... I dated Aya because you asked me too... I know how much you treasure Aya so much, because she's your bestfriend... I thought that... If I made her sad... Y-You would... Distance yourself from me thinking that I'm _A heartless Jerk who dosen't care about anyone except himself_... as you would put it... So I dated Aya, to keep you close... B-But you see... It's different now... B-B-Because now... It's not olny that I like you... I love You..."

BTW Rei said this very calmly and cooly even at his embarrassed state. Ran blushed at the same crimson shade of red as Rei's face was. They said silent for a few minutes. Ran still getting Rei's confession through her thick ignorant head, while Rei still shocked that he admitted those things at one blow. Another minute pass and Ran finally walked over Rei and embraced him.

"You know what... I never thought you'd be this warm... I always thought that you would be as cold as ice... no offense... I really thought that I hated you... turns out... I've been recently avoiding and casting all my feelings away... After I fell in love with Tsukasa and it turned out to be a joke... I became afraid of falling in-love again... Even with Tatsuki I wasn't able to feel the same love I felt for Tsukasa... I said 'yes' to him because I thought in time...I would fall in love with him... besides... I like the way he always makes me smile... "

"Hmph... I'll be better than Tatsuki... I don't know if I'll make you happy the way he does... But, I will make you smile... my way..."

Rei was about to draw Ran for a kiss, when he felt a finger on his lips. Ran smiled widely.

"Yeah your right... But don't think for a second that you've already caught my heart... I'll have you know my heart is complicated and hard to tame... I'm a free-spirit dear boy... If you want me... You'll have to catch me..."

Rei just smiled at Ran's phrase.

"I'll keep that in mind... and I'll take the challenge..."

"Oh yeah Rei... If anyone asked what your doing in here... 'nothing happened, you just crashed in for the night... nothing was said or done... you never confessed to me and I never confessed to you... Agreed?"

"Agreed..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon Notes: **Hey how do you like it? I had fun writing it... please spare me... like I said I'm making this up as I go... just send me comments on what you think... You can suggest if you want... I definitely don't mind... Thanks for the support!

**Anon Azure now signing out...**


	22. Ran's quitting

Anon notes: Here's a new chapter

**Anon notes:** Here's a new chapter... Forgive me but I have been mood swing lately... But right now I'm in the zone to finish this one, so I can finished my other ones... oops... announcement... I may have type chapter 20 on chapter 21.. but it real is chapter 21... heh heh heh... sorry for the confusion...

**Thank You For Reading My Story... **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Street#22: Ran's Quiting...**

It was half past nine and Ran was in a meeting with Fuyu-Chan discussing their next tour. More like they were discussing it, while Ran only chowed down on the snacks that were laid down for them.

"I say Ran should go on a full Japan Tour..."

"That'll boost her fame and we'll let her be known to the world..."

"Wait I think we should hear what Ran thinks... Ran?..."

All three executives looked at Ran way while there was a half eaten donut hanging by her mouth. Ran finished the donut and stood up from her chair. The three watched her every move, she took a deep breath she looked at them with a straight face then...

"I quit..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

The whole building shook at the shout of the executives. Ran only covered her ears, she knew they would act like this towards the decision she's made. The executives and Fuyu-san were having a heart attack. It took a while for them to calm down with deeps breaths in, and deep breaths out. When they were calm enough to think, they all looked at Ran with questions written all over their expressions. Why would she quit? She became well known in just one week after her debut, what could make her suddenly want to quit. Fuyu-san was about to launch a set of questions when Ran stopped her. Ran sighed and was about to explain her reason.

"Look I know your shock by my decision, but I have my arsons I want to quit...

**One****:** I miss Shibuya...

**Two****:** Who knows what happened to Shibuya while I was gone...

**Three****:** I'm still a student about to go for college, and I don't think I can handle being stared at in class...

**Four****: **I'm beginning to dislike how people act towards me, it's like they're cannibals ready to eat me alive...

**Five****:** My voice is always exhausted every end of the day...

**Six****:** I miss shopping openly and not hiding from a bunch of fans hunting me like I'm the 'missing link' or something...

**Seven****:** I miss beating bad guys up...

**Eight****:** I miss my family despite how annoying they could be...

**Nine****:** I wanna just lie down and not do anything...

**Ten****:** I did say I was just gonna give it a try, to pass the boring summer days when I can't go out...

**Eleven****:** I'm not even sure if singing is what I want for a future...

**Twelve****:** I miss my friends... It's been a while since I've seen them..."

Ran was done and sat back down on her seat. The executives were suddenly back to discussing, and now it was about Ran retiring and just as her career was going so well. Ran watched them as the discussion went on. Tired Ran decided to go out and get fresh air.

"Man I wonder what's everyone in Shibuya are doing right now?... Miyu's probably on a date with Yamato... Same thing for Maya and Yuuya... Tatsuki and Yumiko are working their butts off... Sayo still paying as detectives with her friends... Mom and Dad... How should I know what those two are doing... Aya... what are you doing in America"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"ACHOOO"

"Aya are you alright? do you have a cold?"

"No I'm fine..."

"_chuckle_ They say when you sneeze... someone is thinking of you..."

Aya blushed a crimson red color, she was embarrassed at the thought.

_**Going Back To Ran…**_

Ran slammed the door closed where the executives were having their meeting. Then ran went over to the balcony and leaned against the railings looking over the city and the sky above it. She closed her eyes and visualized her friends and her family. How were they? Did they miss her? How about Shibuya? Is it still in one piece? Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt something was pointing at her back.

'What the? A gun?'

She thought, she's been in this situation many times before, 'Turn Around Then Punch Him In The Face' tactic always worked, so far one was smart enough to avoid that tactic. She turned around and launch a solid punch but was surprises when there was nothing there but thin air. She retreated her hand to the side of her body leaving her totally confused.

"Hi there missy…"

Rei suddenly appeared from the bottom of her view carrying a Popsicle with him. Ran screamed at the shock and launched another punch at him, Ran never did like surprises that could scare her half to death. Luckily Rei caught her punch with his free hand. It took a while for Ran's mind to register that it was Rei.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, MORONIC, NERDY JERK!! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!"

"Only half… Darn…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! HOE'D YOU GET DOWN THERE ANYWAY?!"

_**Rei's Point Of View…**_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Rei heard as the whole building shook.

'What was that? Sound like one of them was Fuyu-san voice… Guess Ran decided on something on her own again… sigh… She's probably stressed right now... Better bring her something to cool her head… A Popsicle is the best choice…'

Rei got a Popsicle and went to the floor where their meeting was going on. Then he saw Ran leaning on the railings of the balcony.

'Maybe a little scare should help… _MAYBE_…'

Rei sneaked up behind her, she was deep in her thoughts, which meant this was his chance. He took the Popsicle and pointed it at her back making sure she felt it. He felt Ran got tense meaning she's probably getting ready to use her 'Turn Around Then Punch Him In The Face' tactic. Then at the moment Ran turned around he ducked, when Ran was confused that's when he would _surprise _her.

_**End Of Rei's Point Of View…**_

"I got you a Popsicle since I know your pretty stress about whatever happened to your meeting…"

"Fine… And thanks for the Popsicle…"

Ran said as she snatched the Popsicle that Rei was holding, started to lick it, it was chocolate flavor so she enjoyed it.

"So Ran… What did you do this time that made your executives screamed out of their heads like that?"

"I just told them that I quit being a singer…"

"Oh…"

"Your not surprised?"

"Not really… The reason is you miss Shibuya and everyone else right?"

Ran nodded at what Rei said. Rei then patted her head lightly making her feel comfy.

"Your not hard to understand Ran… Sure sometimes you hide your pain with a smile and with your cheerfulness… But when there's something you really want you intend to show it through unimaginable ways… Whined, Scream, Yell…"

"OK… I get it moving on…"

"_chuckle _Anyway what I'm trying to say is… You may fool other people… But you can't fool those who are close to you…"

Ran sighed and looked at her Popsicle that was almost gone. Rei was right, Miyu could even tell if she was having too much things in her mind and so did Aya. And she was thankful for all of them. And she wanted to show that, but how… Then an idea popped in her head…

"THAT'S IT!!"

"What 'That's It' Ran…"

"Thank you Rei! I so OWE you! Now I know what to do! I'll see you later!"

Ran said as she left in a hurry, now leaving Rei confused.

'Did I say something? All I did was tell her the truth…hmm'

"Rei…"

Rei looked back at Ran who came back and was standing near him. Rei looked at her and noticed her face blushing and that she was looking left to right and right to left, she was making sure there was no one there but why?

"Rei… I guess I should thank you properly…"

"Huh?"

"You like me right?"

"Yeah… So?"

"Shut up already… Just close your eyes ok…"

"Ok…"

As Rei closed his eyes. Ran's blush got even redder as she cupped Rei's cheeks and pulled him slowly and gave him a peck on the lips, which Rei felt and was surprised. Because Ran told him not to show Public Display of Affection towards her. But it's not like he minded at all. The kiss only lasted for 3 seconds. And Rei opened his and saw Ran blushing even deeper, and a grin appeared on his face.

"N-Now don't m-make a big d-deal about it ok… I-If y-you do I'll make sure you won't live to see another day…"

Rei smiled at how embarrassed Ran was talking big even with her voice shaking.

"Sure…"

"See ya then!"

Then Ran, ran towards the direction where the executives were having their meeting. Rei smiled at the disappearing figure and was happy for himself and for her for doing something she would ever do in a public place cause people might see her. But someone well hidden in the shadows saw everything and felt jealous of him since even when him and Ran were together, Ran never dare to do such a stunt even if they were alone.

In The Meeting Room…

The door slammed open making the executive jump. Ran walked in and placed her right foot on the table with a satisfied smile on her face making the executives give her a questionable look.

"I know what to do for my 'Retiring Concert'!"

She announced and the executives still wondering what she could have in mind. But their looks only made Ran smile even wider.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Anon notes: **AT LONG LAST!!Hey sorry for just updating now… You see I'm already in college and I'm getting busier and busier by each day passing by… I'm glad I manage to make this new chapter…

**Anon Azure now signing off…**


End file.
